


【cherik/EC】Le vent se lève

by 198406040448



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198406040448/pseuds/198406040448
Summary: 古巴海滩后X战警被政府抓走的故事……一个不太健康的查尔斯和一个很孤独的艾瑞克。





	1. Chapter 1

起初，他们保护他的脑子。

比起直观的肉体摧残，精神上的刺探要来得安全得多、也有效得多。一位牛津大学里赫赫有名的基因学教授突然失踪，总会引发学术界的不安，万一被找着了，又留下了什么殴打或者虐待的证据，会引来许多不必要的麻烦。CIA的官员们做什么都很小心翼翼。幸好，CIA的医学团队，掌握很多方法，可以在神不知鬼不觉的情况下，毁掉一个健康成年人的意志。

冷战期间的CIA，对如何剥离囚犯的现实感有着丰富经验，只需要改变照明和供食时间，以及24小时不间断的重复广播，就能引发囚犯的癫痫反应。为了打乱查尔斯的生物钟，每隔两小时，房间里的灯就会自动亮起，有时候刚送完一餐，过了一小时后，新的一餐又端上来了，再接着，得过上十几个小时，查尔斯才能见到一点冷掉的面包。

一开始，他企图保持清醒。

幸亏查尔斯已经站不起来了，少去了剔筋断骨的痛。每天的研究和实验、包括那些乱七八糟的扫描和药物注射，以及必要的电休克疗法，倒并没有让他很难熬。脑外科医生们很体贴的给他戴上牙套，防止他咬断牙齿。

他短暂的失忆过一阵子，不过在下一次坐上电椅、套上黑色布罩时候，总是狠容易又想起来。电击造成的失忆是可逆的。

在一间12平米的安全屋里，唯一家具是固定在墙面的铁床，和一枚光秃秃的灯泡，洗手间的门被卸下来，闭路摄像机记录着查尔斯的一举一动。

这位温室中长大的谦逊教授，努力守护生而为人的基本意识。他记忆宫殿里的知识储藏，丰富得像座大英图书馆，他可以一遍遍来回默背拉丁词汇和组胚图谱，他还可以自己和自己下棋。不过随着时间推移，这些脑力活动很快变得困难起来，他总该记得数字吧，每天“晨醒”和“入夜”时候，他细数牙刷上的每一根尼龙软毛，他还会收集衣服上的线头，摆成不同形状。可惜自从被看护识破后，他的囚服换了面料，他连牙刷也拿不到了。有一次他发现便池旁有张被遗忘的包装纸，只是一小块碎片而已，大概是肥皂之类的成分说明，他小心翼翼的将纸头藏起来，像宝贝一样反反复复的读它，直到它也被没收为止。

如果能发疯就好了，不过CIA的菁英们对“精神崩溃”显然有更权威的理解，绝望源于想象，在那些忽而清醒的短暂片刻需要面对下一秒钟也许就将失去自我却无能为力的恐惧，才是引导崩溃的所在。查尔斯的精神家园在不断塌陷，每一次的意识回笼都叫他惊慌于上一刻失去了什么，而下一刻他还会失去更多，大英图书馆在缓慢地夷为灰蒙蒙的西伯利亚。

他以目力可见的速度消瘦下去，好在他也没什么劳动量可言。每天从实验室里回来后，得出很多的汗才能让查尔斯找回呼吸的节奏，他的每一条肌肉都在强直性地贲张和收缩，骨骼咯咯作响，体温忽冷忽热，他连拿汤匙的气力也没有，他能吃进去的很少，过了半小时后，总是呕出更多的东西，在CIA的特殊病房里，查尔斯像块抹布一样摊在轮椅上，倒是省去了穿束缚衣的程序。

二战期间，洗脑术是精神病学界里的热门课题，这门科学起源于战争国之间对战俘和间谍的审讯逼供，经过冷战的不断催化和加温，60年代的精神病学界，涌现出许多奇奇怪怪的案例和权威的精神科医生。20世纪初科幻小说《Ralph124C41+》里，公民戴着电子催眠机被动接受思维信息，这新奇的想法在文学界乃至医学界得到普及和推广，变种人的发现为这项科研提供了足够的样本。其基因“优势”可以在药物剂量、电击频率上提供更宽广的治疗空间。

走在神经科学界最前沿的5号病区，像查尔斯这样的“基因病人”被源源不断地送进来，进行名为思维重构的治疗。具体来说，就是通过服用各种麻醉剂进入睡眠状态，在睡眠过程中使用抗抑郁药物，麻醉周期最长有三个月之久，每隔6小时，看护叫醒病人，给他们喂饭、量血压，带他们上厕所……再接受规律的电击。在重度药物作用下，病人们很难被叫醒，醒来后没法进食饮水也是常事，不但病人会反抗，说真的，值班的看护和负责麻醉以及电击的医生们也并不轻松，屋子里躺满昏睡的基因病人，大多看上去与正常人类无异，把针头推向同类、再把他们叫醒、震激他们的中枢神经系统、让他们昏睡过去、再醒来、再睡着…光凭想象也觉得不是份正常的工作。百分九十以上的基因病人常常在治疗过程中永远的、不可逆转的忘了自己是谁，在大脑清零后，再进行全新编码，重组病人的行为模式，正是CIA的本意和目标。

查尔斯的病情恶化源于西恩去世的消息，CIA从许多角度去试图破解他的声喉和基因之间的联系，这意味着可以适当牺牲脑组织来完成更高效的科研工作，医生和专家们在海妖的脑袋里敲敲打打，在60年代，神经科学是相当落后的，这体现在街头随处可见的脑白质切除术广告，涉及范围包括幼儿的厌食症和青少年的叛逆期，只需要一杆锤子和钢锥，可以解决很多家庭和医院的困扰。

即便以最乐观的态度去估计，哪怕手术的创始人也有四成比例操作失误，短短的七分钟，或者更少，不可逆转的白痴是最普世的结果，其余都死在简陋的手术台上。查尔斯在感官超载的测试中见到学生的照片，实际上，如果不是医生的提示，他几乎认不出照片里是不是一个人，眼眶上部钉入的钢锥和汩汩的血迹遮挡了大部分容貌。

每隔半小时0.6克的苯丙胺硫酸盐和精神疏泄（Abreaction）之下，查尔斯的记忆失去弹性，他记得自己的名字，出生地，所处的位置……他差不多只能记住这些了。每天发生的事情都不太连贯，是记忆闪回的恶果。

“我叫查尔斯泽维尔，我出生在温彻斯特，现在是下午四点三十分，我住在CIA特殊病房里……”他把画好的钟面交给穿制服的军医，钟面上的数字挤成一团，认知功能的病变是如此极端，那枚善于操控的大脑里再也扫不出更多的东西，一切开发和测试的手段都用过了，却不知道究竟是哪一种在起效，甚至不知道是否起效，每天不同的吐真剂除了引发必然的抽搐和呕吐、失眠、狂躁以外，好像并没有挖掘出这个变种人的其他本能。到这一步，CIA高层已经考虑将查尔斯转移到避风港疗养中心，加诸在变种人身上的实验毕竟不太合常规，他们还得堵住媒体和民权组织的口舌。想要让病人说不出话有很多方法，无论从化学层面还是物理层面上，专家们都做得好极了，在萨金特和卡梅隆的权威指导下*，用不着手术，查尔斯的脑子已经坏得差不多了。

 

阿萨佐已经失踪了两个月，对于变种人而言，这意味着不可能再找回来了。失去了瞬移，整个团队大为受挫，他们几乎不可能招募新的变种人了，并且，他们的同胞还在急剧的减少中。艾瑞克最后一次和成员们吃过晚餐，这就算散伙饭了，然后在夜晚独自开着辆吉普前往CIA总部。他得找回阿萨佐，重组兄弟会。幸运的话，他还能多带几个人回来。

一个曾经从集中营逃离的犹太人对军方的生物实验倒不算陌生，尽管对人类的愤怒正是万磁王力量来源，然而再见到阿萨佐的时候，艾瑞克丧失了愤怒的本能，他遗憾的想，他已经不能带他走了。

基地的改建需要耗费大量成本，而金属几乎不可避免。他可以唤醒很多同胞，可是。

在幽暗的病区里，那些尚存呼吸的同胞们在浅浅呻吟，艾瑞克只看了一眼就别过脸去，他不能停留，否则他很难不去杀死他们，这些同胞们即便活下来了，也只能像一株株植物一样无声呼吸，他们身上已经无法承担人的价值，也只有在他们身上，才能体现死亡是造物主最好的恩赐。

他见到查尔斯以前，并不知道会见到查尔斯。他被单独隔离开，艾瑞克已经决定撤退了，又停下脚步，确认自己没有眼花。如果艾瑞克内心还有一点点良善，他应该立刻结果了他，死亡规定了苦痛的极限，而艾瑞克终究是自私的，将查尔斯抱上副驾座时候，他盯着轮椅思考了很长时间——也许在思考，也许并没有。直到远处CIA的警报重新启动，他将轮椅折进后备箱，回到驾驶座机械地打火，寒冬夜里车胎在雪地上发出刺耳的摩擦声。车灯里夹裹的雪花呼啸着拍在挡风玻璃上，烈风哀号，一种远高于生死之上的哀婉像巨大的帷幕般笼罩在前路，深夜的洲际公路上没有别的车辆了，路牌孤零零的指示着艾瑞克并不知道的前方，车厢的暖气开得很足，查尔斯昏睡在一旁，脑袋随着微小的颠簸磕在车窗上，再被艾瑞克纳进肘窝里。

他得带查尔斯离开，他得修补查尔斯，这份认知源于对前程的祈盼还是无望，实在难以定夺。艾瑞克对查尔斯的感情，早就冠不上什么“未来”和“憧憬”，他平静的意识到他必须这么做，只是因为他已经没有别的事可做了。也只有在失去一切之后，他才获得了一种没有起点也没有终点，不问来路也无需归去的自由。

他毫无头绪的在洲际公路上行驶了几个小时，直到朝雾弥漫，晨曦自遥远彼方析出，他停下车来在手套箱里翻找公路地图，幸运的话还能找到罗盘表，在阿萨佐失踪以前，天知道他多久没碰过这些东西。

他翻出抽纸和打火机，香烟，加油卡，手电筒，带日历的记事本，还有一块不知道什么时候放进去的巧克力，大概是瑞雯的，他看了看保质期，一把丢到车窗外。扶手箱里有把M1911，一盒9mm的子弹，他戴着块机械表，极少数时候，指针才会因为他的情绪而出现偏差，他不操心现金，食物可以在沿途补充。后备箱里有急救箱和千斤顶，还有毯子和纯净水，在他们过去寻找变种人同胞的过程中，艾玛总是准备得很充分，足够他们用上一段路程了。

加拿大边境已经封锁了变种人的出入，他们得一路往南，艾瑞克摩挲着地图上的折痕，仔细的规划路线，他拿出笔打上每一天的路程标记，他们得穿过中部区，驶上泛美公路，按时间推算，他们还能赶上南半球夏天的尾巴，查尔斯会喜欢的，如果他还清醒，他会喜欢的。

直到艾瑞克开过加油站，加满了油，检查了车胎和底盘，又买了双人份的三文治上路，时间是下午四点，查尔斯仍然没有醒过来。

艾瑞克在以后会明白，对查尔斯而言，对他们俩而言，一个沉睡中的查尔斯是多么的幸福。当下他很不高明的去推了推查尔斯，想让他起来喝点水。

他还在呼吸，他还有脉搏，他探到他衣襟里，才摸出一身淋漓的汗水，车厢里开着暖气，查尔斯出了汗，体温却像置身冰窖。他慌乱的拍打他脸颊，查尔斯睁开眼的下一秒，立刻像瘾症爆发般猛烈的震颤起来，他蜷起身子，抖个不停，瞳孔放大，脸色发白，得益于童年经历，艾瑞克大概是明白了，在实验室里，病人的身体已经适应了每隔两三小时的混合药物入侵，骤然停药十分危险。

他脱下外套塞进查尔斯嘴里，再将查尔斯拖出来平躺在地上，急救箱里有东莨菪碱，痉挛是间歇性的，整个过程持续5分钟左右，最长不会超过20分钟，强行按压只会导致不必要的韧带撕裂和关节脱臼，然而就这么无能为力的看着眼前的查尔斯，实在是件过于残酷的事情。查尔斯的下肢和上半身，像生生剥离的两团不同造物，上半部分剧烈抽搐，下半部分空荡荡的死寂。艾瑞克饱经淬炼的钢铁意志，不会让他轻易脆弱，不过此时此刻，他实在很想就这么随随便便地摊坐在化雪的公路边上，大声的咆哮，从昨夜到今天，那些咆哮声就卡在他的喉头，他怕他一旦开始，就再也停不下来。

等到查尔斯浑身湿透的昏迷过去，艾瑞克抹了把脸过去抱起他，摘掉嘴里的衣料，擦了擦口水和呕吐物，查尔斯浑身软绵绵的，肌肉松弛后，得小心不让唾液和胃液流入气管，引发窒息。查尔斯还穿着CIA统一分发给变种人的衣服，薄薄的面料下，查尔斯轻得没什么分量，艾瑞克将他抱进后座，从后备箱里扯出毛毯，再拿外套团起来垫在他颈弯。他得添置些衣物，拐去市区的商场好像有些疯狂，他不能再离开查尔斯了，一分一秒也不行。

夜幕降临后，昏暗侵入了吉普，车载广播正在循环播报当地的天气预报和路况，每隔五分钟便插入一条警方通缉令，德裔…6英尺…年龄…残疾…他换了个电台，依然如此，索性插上磁带。他没什么音乐情趣，磁带都是艾玛的，全是古典交响乐，白皇后的品位来自她富裕的家庭。艾瑞克执着于一点噪音，只是为了驱赶长时间驾驶导致的倦意，距离艾瑞克要前往的汽车旅馆大约还有一个小时的车程，路上下着雪，他不能开太急，悠扬的管弦声乐里，车前灯照亮的地方有雪片浩浩荡荡席卷而至，让这辆孤零零的吉普像行进在一场失去尤丽迪茜的歌剧中。

药瘾的代谢少则两三个月，长的话两三年，还不包括后遗症。他必须比查尔斯更坚强、更清醒，他得找些书刊学点儿药理知识，他得学会做病情观察记录，倘若发生什么意外，他希望在他死去以前能亲手杀了查尔斯，而倘若他不幸做不到，那么他又会希望查尔斯能在失去他之后全力以赴活下去，眼下一切准备都很必要，他力争让今后的一切万无一失，他不会像他善良的天真的朋友一样，任凭人性的阴翳如同瘟疫滑入脏器和神经，直至浓黑没顶仍不知葬身何处。

旅馆一层是停车场和小酒吧，还有间杂货店，他搬出医药箱里的消毒乙醇，抹在发梢和手腕，然后下了车，给查尔斯穿上外套，他走进昏暗的大堂，用假证件和一点点能力完成刷卡，劣质旅馆的安保系统不太规范，这样很好，附近的廉价妓女和瘾君子可以让艾瑞克背着查尔斯入住时候不显得那么突兀，前台聊赖的问他肩上的伙计还好吗，艾瑞克扯动嘴角，只是一点点酒精。对方了然的笑笑，把房间钥匙递给他。

 

只亮着一盏廊灯的过道里空气不太流通，他一开门，一股霉味混着烟味扑面而来，他摸着黑把查尔斯裹进被单里，然后开了灯和暖气片，不知为什么，他有些心虚的打开电视机，调到什么画面也没有的雪花屏，制造出一点动静。他到楼下买好洗漱用具和内衣物，倚仗旅馆和酒吧的生意，杂货店里什么都有，他回到浴室里洗了澡，出来时候手里拧着条毛巾，他得给查尔斯擦擦身子，查尔斯的卫生情况还好，CIA也不乐意把实验室搞成像监狱那样细菌丛生的地方，他摸他脸颊，查尔斯闭着眼蹙着眉，然而他的嘴唇依然生动，艾瑞克稍微凑过去一点，在能感觉到微弱鼻息时候那双蓝色眼睛睁开了一点罅隙。

艾瑞克屏住呼吸，和静谧的湖泊无声对视了片刻，然后执着地贴上去，贴在眼皮，再往下挪，探出舌尖舔了一圈干裂的红唇，最后退开一点距离握住对方手，他说你醒了。涌动的情绪让他只能发出气音。

我的朋友。

在查尔斯的认知里，他必须坚信他再也见不到艾瑞克，才不会让缥缈的希冀与幻想压垮他的思维能力，在他认出艾瑞克的一霎那，他欣喜于他还记得艾瑞克，他的某部分记忆完好无损，他不知道他是怎么认识艾瑞克、也不知道他和艾瑞克之间发生过什么事情，那些画面都消失了，但他记得艾瑞克，一个人，一个名字，他说我的朋友。他还吐得出脑海中的单词，他的语言功能还在，这是多么令人振奋的事情。

你想吃点东西吗？  
好。  
先喝点水。  
好。  
艾瑞克递给他水杯，查尔斯有些手抖，他抿了一口，凝起一点气力，然后在艾瑞克的注视下喝光了杯子里的水。  
或者我们应该先洗澡，你今天吐了。  
好。  
艾瑞克抱他起来，要脱他衣服时候被查尔斯攥住，艾瑞克蹲下来仰望他，这一刻查尔斯回来了，即便他坏掉了，他依然在艾瑞克面前保持了尊严、羞怯以及不知所措的本能。  
我只是抱你过去，帮你调好温度，你可以自己来，好吗？  
查尔斯点点头。艾瑞克抱着他坐在马桶盖上，浴室格局很小，花洒可以够得着，艾瑞克调好水温，将洗漱和沐浴用具放在地上。  
这套衣服随便扔在地上吧。浴袍放在水箱上，别弄湿了。  
我的……轮椅。  
在车上，我担心目标太显眼，我们只待一个晚上，明天天亮就出发，不会有人发现的，我可以背你下楼，好吗？  
艾瑞克显露从未有过的耐心，查尔斯不再提问了，艾瑞克掩上门。坐在床沿听着浴室里哗哗的水声。他差点儿睡着了，一整天的体力消耗和神经紧绷让他身心俱疲，他站起身来一台一台的转换频道，以免真睡过去。二十分钟后水停了，艾瑞克又等了十分钟，然后过去敲门。  
查尔斯。  
…可以进来了。

查尔斯干得还不错，穿浴衣没什么难度，他头发湿哒哒的滴水，用一条毛巾罩着，抬头看艾瑞克时候局促的笑了一下，展开胳膊，艾瑞克跨步过去抱他。温热的、活着的查尔斯，他的呼吸吐在艾瑞克颈弯，他头发湿漉漉的，身上带着廉价肥皂的香味。旅馆隔音很差，窗外有引擎声由远及近，又从近到远模糊消失了，残破的墙纸上，那枚挂钟摇摆的节奏，契合艾瑞克的心跳。咯嗒、咯嗒的，愈来愈快，愈来愈快，然后哐当一声，发出准点的钟鸣。

在熄灯以前，艾瑞克对着电视频道重新校对了房间里的时间。查尔斯吹干了头发，吃了点东西，又没什么悬念的弯腰吐了一地，房间的老旧地毯上，附着了历任房客留下的不明污渍，地毯上的纹路已经辨不清楚，艾瑞克简单收拾了一下，开了五分钟的窗户换气，再重新锁好，他们并排躺下，艾瑞克隔着棉被一下一下揉着查尔斯肚子。  
能控制吗？如果想吐出来也没关系。  
……也许多尝试几次会好的。  
你能记得那些用药吗？  
……刚开始他们会报备，巴比妥酸盐之类的致幻剂，为了开发大脑活力…不过后来就不提了，因为说真的，我也很难记得住了。  
……我们恐怕得全速行进几天，等到了中部地区，我们可以请个医生…  
我们会去哪儿。  
去南美好吗？沿着泛美公路，到了达连隘口，私车可以乘船运过去，我们可以去巴西，智利，阿根廷……  
乌斯怀亚。  
对，乌斯怀亚，天，查尔斯。  
这会儿查尔斯窝在艾瑞克怀里，蓬松的卷毛在艾瑞克下颚拂动，夜里的风夹着雪砸在关紧的窗柩上，哐哐作响，艾瑞克紧紧拥着他，查尔斯小声的呜咽了。  
别留下我…  
不会的。  
别离开我。  
绝不。  
艾瑞克。  
我在。

艾瑞克的手依然抚在查尔斯腹部，叉开的掌心下，皮肤柔软，体温正常，可以隐约感知到消化系统在运作，查尔斯的生命力依然强盛，这让他安慰。他不确定能否带着查尔斯到达他们想去的地方，而他们非去不可，是因为他们无处可去。

楼下的酒吧闹轰轰的，时不时传来汽车和酒鬼的喧哗，附近彻夜闪烁的广告招牌变幻着光线照进房间里，从艾瑞克的角度往窗外望过去，雪停了，又下了，灯灭了，又亮了，乡野的夜空覆盖在他眼睑上，他的视线这会儿是清晰的，下一秒就模糊了，他深深浅浅的呼吸，一根不存在的睫毛掉进他眼睛里，让他红了眼眶。

一切都会过去的。艾瑞克这样说的时候，查尔斯跟着他重复低喃。一切都会过去的。

一切都会过去的。他们都明白这样的道理，但想要坚守这样的信念又是那么艰难。在一切尚未过去的时候，总让人害怕一切永远不会过去。他们绝望的在黑夜里等待白昼，在背阴里寻找向阳，在荒芜的沙漠里挖掘一片绿叶。没有一位先知可以来告诉他们这是一种勇敢还是一种盲目，穷途末路的感伤无限笼罩着他们，将死未死的生命比已然死亡的更让人恐慌。

半夜查尔斯惊厥了一次，艾瑞克记下时长和频率，阵挛后为他换了新的浴袍，吸出痰和血沫，他想叫醒他检查舌头，然而查尔斯平稳的呼吸是那么可贵，适应了夜视之后艾瑞克静静凝视他的容颜，在艾瑞克的印象里，查尔斯的好看，是一种健朗的，朝气的，和风细雨的好看，他跟精致易碎没什么关系，他在艾瑞克面前永远坚强，永远倔犟，像一匹快乐的小马驹。此时此刻，他于黑暗之中无言袒露出纤细的美，像昭示极致之后的在劫难逃，艾瑞克拿指尖一遍遍摩挲他脸颊，查尔斯醒来，目光散乱，躯体畏缩，他朝艾瑞克虚弱的笑了，那短促的笑声饱含亏欠和歉意，他在用隐语告诉他，他不再美丽了。

一种枯守荒园的孤独感毫无预警的击中了艾瑞克，他一遍遍用力亲吻查尔斯额发和眼睑，查尔斯抬起头来，他们嘴里的气息都不太好闻，隔宿的口气、劣质的牙膏、消化腺的味道搅在唾液里，艾瑞克翻身压住他，揉他，查尔斯的身体起了变化，艾瑞克剥开他浴袍，想检查他身体的每一寸，他坚硬的胡茬一路向下，在查尔斯下颚到腹部留下蜿蜒的湿迹，他抬起查尔斯毫无知觉的大腿，那器官鲜活的硬挺着，随着艾瑞克的吐息微微颤抖，查尔斯努力想坐起身来，被艾瑞克大力摁倒，俩人没什么章法的在旅馆的破床上相互角力，艾瑞克索性把被子踢到床下，暖气开得很足，他额头冒出汗，一手兜着查尔斯阴茎，拿嘴凑上去，以唇舌感知查尔斯的脉搏和热度，他想追寻的，不是一种费洛蒙的冲动，查尔斯的喘息和挣扎是如此的充满生机，艾瑞克需要一再的、重复又重复的确认这颗生命依然活着的事实。

逼仄窄小的旅馆房间里，查尔斯被艾瑞克压在身下，他半倚在床头，连哭带喘，艾瑞克卖力的吞吐他，肩头架着他两条毫无反应的下肢，他抓着艾瑞克头发，那长度不够他施力绞紧。  
艾瑞克…艾瑞克，够了！  
他没法蹬腿，眼泪扑簌滚落，高潮时他僵直了背，被艾瑞克尽数吞入，艾瑞克撑起身子，再次把他掼到身下，拿他爪子去碰自己下面，查尔斯像被烫着似的抽开，又小心的包住那块鼓起，然后探进布料里，艾瑞克三两下蹬掉内裤，直起身来，膝头跪在查尔斯两侧，他摸着查尔斯脸颊，摩挲他皮肤，然后捏开他下颚，拿那根粗长塞进他嘴里。查尔斯被逼出更多来的泪水，前液的味道刺激他的鼻腔，他双手握上去，一边吞咽一边舔舐，他记忆里没有这部分，但和艾瑞克的亲密感与生俱来。他拍打艾瑞克大腿，要他退出去，艾瑞克还在不管不顾的往前顶，查尔斯花了点气力才把他推开，泛着水光的红唇在呢哝什么，艾瑞克盯着那两片唇瓣开开合合，他听了两遍，耳朵里的嗡鸣声小下去以后，才知道查尔斯是在问他有没有什么可润滑的，感谢楼下那些肮脏的买卖，他们没怎么费工夫的就在床头柜里翻出保险套和润滑剂。

这一步的发展对艾瑞克来说简直有些超现实了，查尔斯隐约觉得他们应该这么做过许多次，实际并没有。剥开矜持的前尘过往，他们即将以一种原始的、具有丰富象征含义的姿态牵连在一起。艾瑞克努力稳住呼吸给自己戴上套子，查尔斯没什么帮助的在他身下乱扭，他拿膝盖顶开查尔斯双腿，再咬开润滑剂的瓶盖，俯下身一边和查尔斯接吻一边拿指头去探索。查尔斯在他嘴里发出闷哼，抵着舌尖对他说快一点，他还想照顾一下查尔斯，这都是他自找的，艾瑞克草草的扩张，探进两指撑开来，胡乱的搅弄，他分心瞥了一眼，查尔斯还没有软下去，顶端冒着晶亮的黏液。

在艾瑞克虚构的未来里，他会拥有查尔斯的，但不是在眼前，不是在当下这一刻，一间35美元一晚的乡间旅馆，一张乱糟糟的散发霉味的床铺，尘埃的微粒在空气中翻飞，年代久远的木床随他们的动作发出嘎吱声响，没有酒精助兴，没有喜悦铺垫，也没有什么缠绵悱恻的告白，他的查尔斯本值得更好的。他一边虔诚忏悔，一边笨拙的、焦急的想闯进去，劫后余生的不安挟持了他们。

他撤出手指，换上自家老二，缓慢的、沉甸甸的楔入，他顶了第一下，然后有些不可思议的又顶了两下，接着咬紧牙关一下重过一下的抽出插入。查尔斯除了抓紧他别被顶下床以外什么都做不了，艾瑞克开始露骨的咒骂，大多是些毫无意义的phuck，他词汇量少得可怜，身下倒是花样百出的变换着角度不停撞击，查尔斯忍不住抬手对他又拍又打，他叫他名字，他却什么也听不见，他盯着吞吐他的地方出了神，那儿一下一下的收缩着，让他看红了眼，他挪开视线，对上查尔斯同样泛红的眼眶，查尔斯是被气哭的，那嘴唇被自己咬得更红，艾瑞克将他两腿从肩头放到腰侧，然后扑过去攫取嫣红的唇瓣。查尔斯的呻吟被他吞入口中。

整个世界距离艾瑞克是多么的遥远，只有查尔斯的体温给予他无限暖意，他胡乱安抚他，像没什么经验的少年，呆滞地重复老套的劝词。他说没事的，说交给我，说再一会儿就好。然后说了很多遍拜托。他吻查尔斯脸颊和颈弯，唾液和呼吸纠缠在一起，查尔斯轻声呼唤他的那股哭腔让他根本停不下来，他揉查尔斯阴茎，在察觉到跳动时候又攥紧顶端，说一起。查尔斯气绝，咬他颈窝，疼痛伴随着肠肉一阵阵的吸吮，艾瑞克低吼着重重擦过隔着腺体的地方，侵入到这具身躯的最深处，他不甘不愿地释放了自己，查尔斯哑着嗓子无声尖叫，稀薄的白浊喷洒在艾瑞克腹部。差不多有五分钟的时间，他们的世界只剩雷霆般的心跳和喘息。

天色朦胧的透出光亮时，查尔斯重新穿好浴袍，半睡半醒的抱怨没有衣服可换，艾瑞克帮他套上羽绒外套，告诉他下一站会停留在某座小镇的集市边上，他们可以补充些物资。他背着查尔斯下楼，铺了地毯的楼梯踩下去悄无声息，汽车旅馆没什么退房手续，他们把房间钥匙挂在门廊的一排木架上，俩人在四周彻底亮起来以前上了车，查尔斯坐在副驾座上扭过身子笨手笨脚的翻找车后座的速食品，全是艾瑞克昨天在加油站的便利店临时买的，他递给艾瑞克一支士力架，自己剥开一支，犹豫的看了很久。艾瑞克伸出手来摸他头发，说不舒服就别吃了。查尔斯说不。

他咬了口士力架，忍住翻涌的呕吐欲，他想快些好起来，规律的进食必不可少。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *萨金特和卡梅隆于1961年创建了世界精神病学协会，以极端治疗手段著称，二者的项目均得到过政府支持（并没有什么用的注解）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有只尚未出场就便当的茶杯……  
> 

查尔斯小时住在英国最北面的高地，一座以苏格兰民族为主要人口的小岛，海风凛冽如刀，积雪厚重及膝，广袤无垠的苔原仍有大片土地尚未承载人类的足迹，泉水四处流淌，草色翻涌滚荡，天地间没有留下哪怕一串脚印，大自然主宰了他童年的一切。少年时查尔斯随父母搬迁到美国东海岸，与费城为邻，从宾夕法尼亚大学沿西几公里的地方，就是韦斯切斯特郡，聚集着纽约的名流权贵，与他大脑里浩瀚而庞杂的声音相比，后天培养的人类文明如同一双不合脚的鞋子，让他每一步都像走在刀锋上。后来父亲过世，母亲改嫁，查尔斯回到英国求学，留校任教。尽管他的家庭生活称不上美满，然而他的人生始终没有离开一种以家庭为名的牵绊，从招募变种人到独立办学，他的事业也始终纠缠在那样的生活之中。他和艾瑞克自求同存异的初识到壮志未酬的分别，总带有几分藕断丝连的亲情意味。

艾瑞克感激查尔斯没有问起他们熟悉的变种人伙伴，查尔斯也同样感激艾瑞克没有问他。洲际公路上的风景没什么特别的，周围荒得要命，不但夜里万籁俱静，就连白天也鲜有其他车辆经过，好像创世纪开始就不曾有人类抵达过一样，大雪天里温度直接降到10℉以下，四面是内陆起伏的群山和旷野，被一种灰蒙蒙的白色所覆盖，明明天气不曾明朗过，可是每到傍晚时分，总有一轮大得吞噬一切的红日静止在前方的山峦之间，仿佛已经为这辆吉普车的到来等候了一个又一个世纪。

行驶在这样的山川莽原中，每一分钟都真切感受着被遗弃的荒凉，让人错觉这条路永远也走不完，而这辆落单的吉普车可以一直这么开下去，他们永远也不会衰老，永远也不会死亡，他们就这么永久的、轻易的被世界遗忘了，却始终到不了他们想要的那个终点。

车里的暖气哄得人昏昏欲睡，开了窗又是吃一嘴的风雪，这时候要是遇上什么追剿，倒要叫人兴奋一阵子了。查尔斯很争气，他嗜睡、盗汗、梦魇缠身、体温忽高忽低，但每次艾瑞克呼唤他，他总能很快醒过来，当他呼吸不畅、视线模糊时候，也会及时抓住艾瑞克，让他缓缓把车开到应急车道上，急救箱里大多常规用药，没什么能帮上忙的，查尔斯发作时候虽然痛苦，醒过来之后倒没什么记忆，这类情况很大程度上是在折磨艾瑞克，每天那么两三回，每回那么20分钟左右，对艾瑞克而言像一种缓慢的凌迟…现在，他取出塞在查尔斯嘴里的纱布，擦掉那些生理性的泪水和污秽，他没法预防，也做不了诊断，他不知道查尔斯会在什么时候突然彻底坏过去…病灶从查尔斯体表潜回深处，好似安详地睡着了，又悄然无声的在艾瑞克心头舒枝展叶。无助、困惑和徒劳的情绪糅杂到一块，没完没了的，以至泪水都显得太过矫情。他揽起查尔斯，让他转动眼珠，复述他的话语，刺探他的三叉神经，再伸出指头要他辨识数字，查尔斯连手臂也抬不起来，还是努力随着艾瑞克的指示牵动五官和肢体。

天寒地冻里连续开着暖气，油耗多了他们得重新规划路线，力保不会错过每一座加油站。查尔斯对艾瑞克的地图很宝贝，攥在怀里反反复复的摸索他的读写能力，他清醒的时候不多，看了两分钟就忍不住迷糊过去，然后猛的醒过来，拿出笔在记事本上记下入眠时间，他能为艾瑞克分担的太少了，他盯着记事本前几行的阵挛记录，很想问点什么，可是他太困了，还没在脑海中组织好语言，他已经闭上了眼睛。

连续三天时间他们都睡在车里，也不敢在服务区多做停留。进了加油站之后艾瑞克挥手扰乱监控摄像机和油表，通过各种作弊方法，他们几乎花不了什么现金，按流放标准过得还行，按起居标准可真是够呛，俩人每次下车都是灰头土脸，四肢僵硬，查尔斯自不能走路开始就呆在CIA，那环境没什么体面可言，看护人员大多手法粗暴且猥琐，眼下就他和艾瑞克俩人，查尔斯难以避免又毫无必要的拾起那点贫瘠的自尊心，服务区的洗手间还算人道，配有残疾人专用间，他也不要艾瑞克帮他，自个儿吭哧吭哧的爬上坡道，艾瑞克好笑的给他减少阻力，每次洗手间出来查尔斯总要唠叨真是宁可瞎了也不想双腿残疾，艾瑞克说你要真瞎了就不这么想了。

他们喝下服务区提供的速溶咖啡，又吃了重复加热过的热狗，将近一年的牢狱生活让查尔斯对服务区潦草的便利店两眼发亮，他在高高低低的货架之间摇着把小轮椅转啊转的，看得到的、够得着的每一件东西都想摸一摸、碰一碰，感受一下质地、辨识一下文字和图案，他是个成年人，他不会像孩童那样将货架上不值钱的玩意儿揣进怀里据为己有，他挑挑拣拣、东翻西找，于昏暗光线中他睁大了眼睛，确保视线里没有遗漏，那脉脉含情的神态就跟见到艾瑞克差不多（艾瑞克发出许多声咳嗽）。摸到一盒落了灰的简易棋盘时他简直有些虔诚了，他们才刚刚启程，却已经有无数种关于未来的美好可能纷至沓来，让他几乎忘记自己为何身在此处。

直到艾瑞克呼唤他上路，他收回目光，将棋盘放回去。和屋外皑皑白雪相比，阴晦的便利店像一座洞穴，艾瑞克站在明晃晃的强光里，在查尔斯看来，竟如同天堂一样不真实，他将轮椅转得快了些，艾瑞克清晰依旧，没有被强光吞掉轮廓，也没有随查尔斯的接近而远离，他还带着影子，他是真实的，查尔斯感觉到地面的摩擦阻力小了许多，他握住艾瑞克伸出的手，在艾瑞克将他抱上车时候，他趴在他耳边。  
如果我能每天见到你，直到永远。  
我也会记得这一刻。  
直到永远。

艾瑞克一定是个不常笑的人，他嘴角和眼尾的皱纹抿起来的时候，还因为和严肃的五官不搭调而让人有些不寒而栗。查尔斯都不记得艾瑞克了，还是觉得自己像捡了什么不为人知的珍宝似的，一点也不想把这样的笑容分享出去。俩人在车上勾勾搭搭的又亲了好一会儿工夫，查尔斯执着地拿嘴唇去抚平对方脸上笑开的纹路，但是一点帮助也没有。

开上高速后艾瑞克随意和身旁驶过的车辆更换牌照，他们小心避开警方盘查的路段，每隔三四小时停下来歇个20分钟，距离他们要驻脚的小镇已经十分接近了，位于小石城东南方向的派恩布拉夫，附近有农畜产品集散地，夏天时候卖花苗和菜苗，居民自酿的蜂蜜和葡萄酒，以及二手的小家电，农夫们还会自己组建乐队，热热闹闹的。可是到了冬天，圣诞假期一过，集市就冷清了许多，极少数的周末，守林的猎人才会拿出兽皮换取日用品。

他们先到镇上的旅馆登记入住，艾瑞克趁查尔斯睡着，预约了晚间的私人医生，又下楼买了些换洗的衣物，开门回来查尔斯正靠在窗边呆乎乎的，扭头见他先愣了一下，然后眼底瞬间发亮，那年头没什么即时通讯工具，艾瑞克没料到查尔斯这么快醒来，连张字条也没留，他离开或者回来，查尔斯是全然未知的，查尔斯什么也没说，艾瑞克从那双靛色的眼睛里感知到很多。

他们洗了澡，换了衣服，艾瑞克把查尔斯塞在及膝的羽绒服、厚厚的三圈围巾以及水貂毛的兜帽里，让查尔斯看起来像只笨拙的熊。一月份的阿肯色州，冻得像苏格兰高地，而且一点也不优美，暴雪和狂风摧枯拉朽的侵袭大地，上周还因为强降雪封路了，他们来的很及时，恶劣的天气一过，会迎来一小段短暂的晴朗日子，就是化雪时候太冷了。艾瑞克跪下来给查尔斯打理围巾，查尔斯探过身亲他，俩人在又大又厚的兜帽底下黏来黏去，吃了一嘴水貂毛，艾瑞克都把查尔斯外套的拉链拉下来了，被查尔斯一爪拍开，他要起身，又被查尔斯扑住……大概是房间里的暖气太足了，艾瑞克喘不过气，额角冒出汗珠，查尔斯的爪子犹犹豫豫的，一会儿往下滑，一会儿又收回去，艾瑞克咬牙擒住那只罪恶的爪子，牵引着包住自己裆部，查尔斯乖乖的一下下揉他，然后解开皮扣探进去，他还在说不要，因为舌尖和唾液的声响而听不太真切，艾瑞克抱他起来滚到床上，被窝柔软，怀里的人也是，查尔斯叨叨的埋怨衣服太多，艾瑞克堪堪来得及把那件碍手碍脚的羽绒服扯下丢地上，查尔斯帮忙把他套头毛衫脱掉，俩人间隔少了些后艾瑞克撩起他上衣亲他胸膛，手口并用地感知那片肌肤的温热，以及那片温热下面、更为温热的跳动。

在漫长的、无边无际的跋涉和流亡之中汲取一点点情欲的滋润，并不过分吧…查尔斯笨拙地拽过被子罩在艾瑞克头顶，将俩人的热度和呼吸都裹进这片棉纺织就的藩篱内，艾瑞克边啄他软乎乎的耳珠边上下其手，只要一小会儿就好，旅馆是个好地方，旅馆里什么都有，这会儿才11点一刻，他们可以先把午餐缓一缓……

等到俩人重新穿好衣服，已经是下午3点钟，再迟一点天都黑了，查尔斯已经哑得说不出话，盯着艾瑞克后脑勺用眼神无声抗议，艾瑞克背着他下楼，什么也感觉不到。

集市不提供公共停车位，走着过去也不算远，朗朗晴空下，大道上一丝微风也没有，纯净的蓝天无限倾斜至地平线那端的雪山尖，为了不辜负这样难得的天气，镇上的居民也赶着把压了大半个寒冬的货物拿出来摆摊，这会儿人流已不多，但叫卖声没有散去。

类似集市这类闹腾腾的场所，在幼年的查尔斯理解起来，是很考验他忍耐力的事情，他花了很多年时间去习惯，再花了很多年时间去约束，后来他熟练驾驭，潇洒操控，就跟眼下在摊位前走马观花似的，随意翻捡又及时止损，偶尔，他还可以将其中美妙的思维触感分享给亲密的人……现在，他隐约还能感知，但有某部分坏掉了，只留下蜂鸣般微弱的声响，就像架在天台的卫星信号锅，还能接收到波段，却怎么也没法在电视机上投映出那些画面了。

他们在餐饮区换了券，一刀一张，俩人一餐下来花不到10张，他们坐在摊主提供的咖啡桌前，查尔斯努力跟上艾瑞克的食量，他是艾瑞克的负担，他知道，好的那种，他得照顾好自己。他正跟餐盘里仅剩的鲑鱼拼命，有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭他手肘，他一扭头，对上狗狗热切的眼神。

艾瑞克在隔壁摊买蔬果汁，一回身来瞧见查尔斯正拿爪子蹂躏一只金色杂毛的串串，他整张脸都快贴上那条狗的脑袋了。  
艾瑞克隐隐有种不祥预感。

嗨，艾瑞克，来跟我的新朋友打个招呼，它叫…呃……  
查尔斯边说边去摸狗狗的项圈，那上面挂着名牌。  
哦，你叫温斯顿。你好呀温斯顿。  
你最好别随便喂别人家的狗，小心主人不高兴。  
查尔斯才不理他，狗狗是杂食的，虽然人类食物盐份太高，但一小块不撒胡椒粉的鲑鱼肉总没问题吧。  
它的主人上个月刚过世。  
正在收拾旁桌的摊主搭话了，这条狗平常很乖，镇上的人见到都会喂它点东西，不过上周雪下得太厉害了，没什么人出街，也不知道它怎么挺过来的。  
查尔斯一下一下的顺它毛发，你可真勇敢。  
他抬头问摊主，没有人收养它吗？  
它主人生前是个怪人，毁过容，面颊上一道可怖的疤痕，从不跟街坊打交道，每天喝得酩酊大醉，死了一个多礼拜才被邮差发现的，就葬在旷野的无人岗里。  
摊主赏给它一块旁桌剩下的软骨，叹息道，狗儿倒是照顾得很好。  
查尔斯摸它水滑光亮的毛发，它已经流浪了一个多月，除了耳蜗有些污垢，鼻子凉凉的，湿湿的，显示健康状况良好。  
格雷厄姆，我是说，它主人，据说和恶魔做过交易，能听见人们内心的声音…镇上的人都怕他，所以也没有人收养他家的狗……  
查尔斯猛的抬眼望过去，摊主还在躬身抹桌子，并不为自己的话挂心。倒是艾瑞克蹙起眉头，催促查尔斯收拾东西，他们得回去了。

四点半的下午，天边有大团翻滚的火烧云，气势汹汹的压在覆雪的小镇上空，昭告着新一天的晴好天气，他们头顶是壮观的晚霞，脚下是无垠的雪白，走在这片热烈和静谧交织的矛盾中，他们谁也没有说话，查尔斯慢悠悠的转着轮椅，俩人一前一后的在雪地中留下辙印和足迹，人群的喧哗自他们身后逐渐渺远，他们来时路上那短暂的惬意，因为短暂而显得有些悲伤。

直到他们远离集市，才后知后觉有什么东西窸窸窣窣的跟了上来，查尔斯回头，是温斯顿，乖巧的站在不远不近的地方，说不清是在挽留，还是在守护。他仰首去看艾瑞克，艾瑞克也在看他，抿紧的嘴角说明了态度。  
我就抱一会儿。  
艾瑞克无动于衷，查尔斯乐得他不说话，权当默认，他吹了声不怎么顺溜的口哨，又傻气的挥了挥手。温斯顿就奔跑着过来了。  
查尔斯。  
五分钟就好…呃，十分钟。  
那条狗整个上半身都扑在查尔斯腿上，查尔斯拿羽绒服下摆包住他，真可笑，狗又不会冷。  
半小时后艾瑞克就服软了，没办法，站在天寒地冻前不着村后不着店的地方超过十分钟的人都足以称为傻逼。他严肃警告，我们只待到明天中午，明天中午你就得放它走。  
查尔斯那表情就跟从前一样，从来不把艾瑞克的威胁当一回事。

明明距离旅馆也就二十分钟的步行距离，查尔斯还是睡着了，艾瑞克推着他轮椅，温斯顿不紧不慢地跟在手轮圈旁边，鼻尖一下一下抵着查尔斯垂下的手指。

晚上医生来过，翻过观察日记，指导艾瑞克专业的急救措施。查尔斯的官能障碍是前额叶和丘脑投射系统病变的结果，全科医生不比专家，能做出的判断不多，除了开处方单以外也没有售药权限，要是汉克还在就好了……艾瑞克止住回忆的念头，明天他得带着他的假证件去Pharmacy取药，大多是些无用的镇静剂和抗癫痫药物。话说回来，即便让CIA专家来修复，恐怕也无从下手。破坏是多么容易的事情啊，没有剂量、没有分类、甚至没有记录，一股脑的混合注射，根本无从考据，而想要修补又是多么的艰难，CIA的科研工作者在对待试验品的时候，当然没有考虑过修补的可能。

夜里查尔斯洗漱后早早的躺下，温斯顿窝在床脚发出睡眠的咕噜声，艾瑞克才不会让它上床。他们难得沾到床榻，小镇的旅馆又是那么安宁，几天的舟车劳顿和白天的不知节制一定累坏他了，查尔斯还在努力恢复身体机能，他们得从培养规律的作息开始……艾瑞克手指绕着查尔斯的浴袍带子时候，他是这么警告自己的，可是查尔斯毫无帮助的往他怀里缩，又拉他手臂环在自己腰侧，他掌心自然而然地粘在挺翘的弧度上，刚洗过的、散发洗发香波的松软卷毛痒痒的刮擦艾瑞克下巴，他都决定要出声喝止他了，查尔斯在这时仰起头，皎洁月光从窗棂晒进来，查尔斯的眼睛是那么明亮，他们的呼吸很快变了节奏。

查尔斯没有坏掉过，他还是那个可恶的、邪气的、挂着无辜表情邀请艾瑞克奔赴甜美幻景的狡猾鬼。至少此时此刻，艾瑞克是如此笃定，否则怎么解释查尔斯撩拨他跨下的爪子，和讨要亲吻的轻哼。他不客气的一把将查尔斯胳膊举过头顶，单手扣实了，摁进床铺里，然后在他耳廓和颈侧又舔又咬，查尔斯扭摆着腰胯去蹭他，他们在被窝下搅成一团，艾瑞克的指尖带着火苗，流连过的地方又红又烫，查尔斯的喘息逐渐浑浊，挣扎得更厉害了。  
放…放开……  
到底是放开扣着查尔斯手腕的指节，还是放开正套弄他前端的拳头，艾瑞克这会儿还气定神闲的问他，查尔斯挺起身来咬他肩头肉，他这才把钳住的手腕松开。伸展着双臂要艾瑞克贴下来紧紧相拥的查尔斯是如此可爱，像能捏在手心一样，怎么把玩都叫人意犹未尽、欲罢不能，艾瑞克咬他鼻子，亲他睫毛和睫毛上的水汽，这位严谨的德国男人予以他的挚爱全然的柔情和浪漫，可惜查尔斯精虫上脑无心消受，正揪他发尾要他快一点，也不知道是快点儿结束手活，还是快点儿放进去，艾瑞克还有心要逗他，又被查尔斯把住要害，逼出一声咒骂。

月光下的查尔斯宛若新生，莹白、清纯、一览无遗，没啥风情可言……并且蠢兮兮的，也不知道害臊，尝了甜头就食髓知味，俩人吻得难舍难分，嘴唇都快咬破了，查尔斯发出难耐的声音，艾瑞克就侧过脸舔他嘴角，可是不一会儿，查尔斯就自己循过来，又对上艾瑞克的唇。艾瑞克一寸寸的开拓他，以指尖和黏液，查尔斯的内部在小口小口的吸吮他的指头，艾瑞克为这触感咬紧牙关……虽然这么想很不应该，不过双腿失去知觉的查尔斯，倒是更方便艾瑞克随意摆弄，他扛着查尔斯小腿肚，压下身去，润滑剂沾湿了一床，待会还不知道怎么睡呢。  
你总是这么热情吗？从来没有被满足过吗？  
他从牙缝里挤出问话，孽根滑进去，俩人都颤了一颤。  
查尔斯别过头，气喘吁吁地说，我只是想把忘记的那部分补回来。  
他们过去并没有这么一部分，不过查尔斯就是这么认为了，天知道他为什么这么认为，天知道为什么他们过去没这么做。艾瑞克才不会告诉他真相。

恋人们喜欢冬天是完全能够理解的，有一方烧着暖气的蔽身之处，加一床厚实松软的枕被，就可以消磨上一整天，最好还有淡黄色的光线，就像现在窗外的玄月一样…真是难以言喻的感觉。艾瑞克架着查尔斯双腿来来回回颠了好几下，又把他抱起坐在自己腿上，查尔斯使不上力气，倒不影响他扭腰往下坐，那前所未有的深度让他们失了节奏，他们嘴巴还粘在一块儿，又随着动作磕磕碰碰，牵出一丝涎液，查尔斯唇色鲜亮，鼻音暧昧，他的美丽从未陨落，在艾瑞克怀里，他还能更好…

温斯顿早被床榻诡异的嘎吱声吵醒了，吠了两声无人搭理（一个不想一个不能），只好衔着艾瑞克的大衣躲角落里继续瞌睡。查尔斯射出来后艾瑞克兜着他侧躺下来，将俩人卷在被子底下，从露出来的部分看过去，一方枕着另一方胳膊，画面温馨从容，藏在被子底下的部分，还在一节一节的贯穿，查尔斯咬着艾瑞克横过来禁锢他的胳膊，他蹙着眉湿着眼，潮红遍布双颊和胸口，那断断续续的呜咽声全乱了，很可怜的样子，啊…他大概又弄脏了被子，他俩今晚都别想睡好了。

房间里的暖气片年久失修，热水管道发出细微的流水动静，跟交合处泥泞不堪的水滑声响混在一起，几乎辨不清楚，被子底下一塌糊涂，查尔斯已经在哭了，这姿势没法太深入，没办法，坐怀里时候查尔斯就开始讨饶，艾瑞克乐于从命，不去看查尔斯那种被折腾得惨兮兮的表情的话，艾瑞克还能支撑得更久，不过真换了个轻便的姿势，查尔斯好像也没有更好过，他都要开始往床沿扒拉了，艾瑞克咂咂嘴，很无奈，就着插入的姿势把查尔斯摁趴下，手肘撑在查尔斯耳畔，继续猛烈的进出，那姿势把查尔斯整个都罩住了，咿咿呜呜的哭声闷在枕巾里。

先撩者贱，每一次暗藏得意的开端，总是以他七零八落的惨败告终。真是太过分了，查尔斯出不了声，口水混着泪水涂在枕巾上。就算他体质差，那艾瑞克体质也太好了吧…查尔斯攥紧床单气得发抖（才不会承认是爽到的），他别过脸来，说不要，说别再。几个单词吐得哆哆嗦嗦的，身后那人居然真就停下来了，他气还没喘匀，那双节骨分明的大手贴上他臀瓣，又揉又掐，力道大得能留下淤青，再缓慢掰开，被操开的穴口还在孱弱的翕张，艾瑞克看红了眼，挺起腰杆重新撞回去，快速抽插了几十下，这才终于熬出点高潮预警，他退出身来，查尔斯耳际只剩一片轰鸣，还没回过神呢，就被扳回正面仰躺的姿势，那剑拔弩张的欲望再度破开甬道，尽根没入，查尔斯一声抽噎被生生堵在喉头，又出去了一波。

这下他是真使不上半分气力了，挂在艾瑞克颈肩的手臂垂下来，整个人看起来乱七八糟的，被汹涌的情欲完全的浸透了，艾瑞克盯着那双泪眼，感觉热浪自鼠蹊处窜上来，直抵胸腔，他最后俯下身堵住查尔斯的红唇，跨下重重一挺，没顶的高潮席卷了他们。

第二天一大早查尔斯就开始眼神攻势，艾瑞克才不吃那套，他丢下在床上打滚的查尔斯（德国男人的毅力），先出门到药店取药，回来路上给查尔斯带早餐，他稀里糊涂的在便利店里买了三文治、牛奶、香蕉……和狗粮。  
拜托他们是在逃难又不是在出游，带一只狗上路，怎么想都太过分了，他都准备对查尔斯动之以情晓之以理了，推开门又看到查尔斯把狗抱上床铺，一人一狗的蜷在一起，睡得口水横流，好吧，也许并不是那么过分，因为查尔斯面对温斯顿时候，是那么、那么的充满活力。

喂养一条生命是多么琐碎繁杂的责任啊，他们带着温斯顿上路，就意味着还得准备狗粮、牵引绳、甚至废报纸…可是他们所奢望的恬静生活，不就是缠绕在这样那样的繁杂和琐碎之中吗？生活动荡时，一切深居简出，等到安稳下来，就会有无数细枝末节延展开去，铺满日子的每分每秒。温斯顿的出现为他们带来了一件失而复得的东西。好像查尔斯还是牛津大学里的小教授，好像他们未来会有一只狗，一处带庭院的房子，一个家庭…好像他们还有未来……

开上泛美公路后一切就简单得多，也危险得多，他们沿途走走停停，越接近墨西哥，气候条件也越好，群山褶皱中的泛美公路沿着地势平缓起伏。在坦阔的蛮荒之路上，大风和尘土一浪一浪滚烫地扑过来，远处云霞和河川都在大幅度的动荡，而天空永远蓝得那么从容不迫，那么无动于衷，行进在这样的旅途中，那挥之不去的孤独感始终萦绕着每一辆过往的车辆。

幸好查尔斯还在他身边，而他们现在还有了温斯顿，曾经的理想不会允许艾瑞克做这样的假设，不过每当夜幕降临，他们停下车来拖出睡袋，繁星和微风之下艾瑞克凝视查尔斯熟睡的面庞，他还是会忍不住想，人类的毁灭也好，变种人的民主也罢，他只求在查尔斯呼吸均匀的枕畔边秉灯职守。*

要重新组织起思维不是那么容易，查尔斯大部分时间都在虚实之间沉沉浮浮，清醒时候逻辑连贯，话语清晰，吃过药后又经常恍恍惚惚，口齿不清。边境线上的盘查力度明显加强了许多，他们一路东躲西藏，四处乱窜，找不到突破口只能硬闯，这是最糟糕的选择，艾瑞克没有资本冒任何风险。

他们熬了三天时间，白天在雷拉多河港补充物资，夜里巡游入境口岸，混迹在十多万人口的城市里可比混迹在穷乡僻壤安全多了，机会只有一次，华盛顿庆典将至，从这儿出入墨西哥的人流量会逐渐增多，他们得设法在白天蒙混过关。如果从华雷斯过去，藏匿在一群毒枭和暴力分子之间，也许还容易些，要是艾瑞克单独行动，他会这么干的，但显然，他现在不能这么做，也许是情绪紧张所致，查尔斯这些天来吃得很少，病灶时好时坏，坏的时候居多，他已经无法承受一切可能导致查尔斯受伤的情况发生。

第三天是个晴好的周末，通关的车辆多了些，他们跟在车流队伍中，艾瑞克还搞了一本宠物通行证，温斯顿当然需要这个，不过用来和边检员插科打诨更有必要，现在已经是下午时间，他们的运气未免太好了，排在他们前面的队伍望不到头，而排在后面的队伍也望不到头，二月份的太阳烘烤着车辆和边检站，连那点风也带着干燥的温度，可以预见他们会遇到一个粗声粗气的、满脸不耐烦的边检员。

前面的队伍越来越短，查尔斯抱着温斯顿努力稳住表情，现在终于轮到艾瑞克，他不疾不徐的掏出证件，边检员边问他行程边探头看车里，查尔斯坐在后座，向边检员礼貌一笑，对方压根不搭理他，翻翻手里的护照，要艾瑞克抬头对准摄像头，这难不倒艾瑞克，在和政府机关的几次斡旋中，他已经能准确指挥某一条金属线路自行切断，事后这些文官归档起来，根本看不到任何成像。

挂着美国的车牌去墨西哥几乎不用盘查，边检重点都放在那些墨西哥牌照的车辆上，他们几天来的顾虑完全是多余的，通过边检之后艾瑞克踩下油门，决定迅速远离，他们已经驶出了一段距离，离美国越来越远了，几乎看不见边检站了，却不知怎么的，一辆挂着军方牌照的车跟了上来，车上的广播报出他们的车牌号，要求停下。怎么可能停下，艾瑞克换挡提速，打开扶手箱摸出枪支，他还没来得及摇下车窗，几声尖锐枪响后，他左侧的玻璃碎了一路，这完全不是对待普通公民的方式，他们暴露了。艾瑞克刚探出头来，厉风擦过他耳畔，子弹打在了后视镜，几块碎片划伤他额角。  
艾瑞克！  
查尔斯扑过来，温斯顿在不安的鸣吠。  
把枪给我！全速前进！  
查尔斯摇下后车窗，对方还在开火，只是普通的小口径弹而已，看样子人数不多，如果他们是在过境时候被发现，那么对方要等到增援还得一段时间，足够他们摆脱了。  
军用枪至多也就15连发，艾瑞克驾驶技术不错，虽然歪七扭八的绕得查尔斯快吐了，至少他们没有爆胎。艾瑞克分身乏术，一边驾车一边躲避子弹，能操控的实在有限。查尔斯默数枪声，终于等到短暂的片刻，他撑着胳膊伸出窗外，不意外看到后面的军用车上也不过两名成员，他连开五枪，在最后一发子弹打出时候听见一声模糊的惨叫。  
那人捂住眼睛，惨叫声很快被甩在身后，查尔斯半个身子愣在车窗外，被艾瑞克一把拽回。

他们没法在新拉雷多城停留了，虽然摆脱了美国政府的管辖范围，但军方势力从来不止于明面上，他们还得找地方停下来修车，嵌入车体的子弹已经被艾瑞克挥手拔出，然而枪火贯穿过的痕迹难以掩盖，他们最好找个黑白通吃的修车铺，这在墨西哥并不困难，艾瑞克决定直接开到蒙特雷去，上百万人口的城市，足够他们躲上一阵子了。

也不知道行驶了多久之后，艾瑞克理清思绪，稍微缓下车速，温斯顿凑过脑袋来拱他，他这才回头注意到查尔斯脸色发白，他打转方向盘停下车，查尔斯打开车门，连滚带爬走远了几步，然后哇的呕了一地酸水，这还是他头一回在清醒状态下如此狼狈。  
换作在很久以前，艾瑞克很难不口出恶言，他会嘲笑这位以温和著称的智者，无法直面残酷的生死存亡。

你还好吗？  
艾瑞克走过去，轻轻的、轻轻的拍他后背，他的语气比他的动作还要轻柔。查尔斯攥紧他递过来的帕子擦了擦嘴角。  
这是生死攸关的事情，我无可忏悔。

他们重新回到车上，查尔斯趴在温斯顿身上，累得睡着了。他们一路再没有停下来，在无限接近赤道的地方，随着夜幕的悄然降临，晴空逐渐由湛蓝转为深蓝，再慢悠悠地转为一种漆黑的蓝，那如洗的色泽依然从容不迫，依然无动于衷，一点也不理会大地上的苦痛和挣扎。

难以挽回的失去已经摆在眼前，艾瑞克应该早点发现的，曾经他无数次希望查尔斯正视人性的阴翳，在他可以保护查尔斯的天真的时候，他嘲讽查尔斯的天真，如今查尔斯握起枪支，被迫站在暴力的一边，又是在佐证他无法保护查尔斯。

查尔斯从来是勇敢的，他本无需经受这些变化，也可以过好这一生。

沙土卷着风从空荡荡的车窗刮进来，让艾瑞克眯起了眼。

如果他足够强大就好了，如果他能从头来过就好了，他不再拆穿，也不再讥刺，他会拼尽全力维系查尔斯那些脆弱的理念，哪怕在社会达尔文主义者看来，那些理念近似盲目和愚蠢。

说到底，关于苦难，他希望查尔斯明白，而不是体验。如果查尔斯活在真空里，他希望自己就是这片真空。

他摸出烟盒，划亮星火，鼻翼翕动，烟雾缭绕。他不太在查尔斯面前抽烟，怕车里味道不好，不过行驶在沉寥的深夜公路上，加上白天的一番紧张周折，他实在很需要来一根，以免就这么驾着车睡过去。

车窗的玻璃渣子已经扫出去了，他手肘搭着窗沿，不时将烟灰掸出去。幸好这温度也不怕着凉，只要盖一条毯子就够了，他叼着烟背过手去拽后车座的毛毯，温斯顿是好样的，他把毛毯递给温斯顿，温斯顿张口咬住，然后东拉西扯的给查尔斯盖了个严实。那头栗色卷毛埋在毛毯下，艾瑞克匆匆看了一眼，专心开车。

车灯只能打出几米远，道路两旁的常绿乔木在过往车辆经年累月的刮擦下，整齐地向路中央弯拱下来，形成某种隐秘的通道，引导着吉普车驶向未知的前程，在车灯照耀不到的地方，浓黑四伏，无端的悔恨盘踞在艾瑞克心头，让他终于还是停下车来，他打开后车门坐进去，将查尔斯连着毯子一块儿揽进怀里，查尔斯迷迷瞪瞪的，熟悉的怀抱让他根本醒不过来，他咕哝了几声，随便艾瑞克在他发旋印上带烟草气味的亲吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *重新修整时候觉得这句有点像银英传里的“民主主义也好，世界变成原子也罢，我只希望他在我身边半睡半醒的看书。”知道的应该狠熟悉了，不知道的…可以知道一下。
> 
> 温斯顿长这样:-) 


	3. Chapter 3

真希望能在日记里平静叙述“曾经有那么些日子…”的一天早点到来。

大片的玉米地整齐向地平线蔓延，云层密密匝匝堆积在上空，他们在蒙特雷停留三天做补给，换了车胎检查了保险丝，艾瑞克在新买的地图上打好标记，墨西哥的道路标识不比美国，好在他西语流利，沿135D国道笔直往南，就是瓦哈卡，再往东去，200号免费公路上多了警察拦路检查证照。在危险四伏的中美洲，边境公路就像战地前线，好几个道口上，挎着冲锋枪的黑衣警察拦路查车，大批迷彩服士兵站在装甲车上驾着重机枪对停靠在路边的车主虎视眈眈，本来山路就多的地方，就这么走走停停又绕来绕去的，竟比从东海岸到德州还费时。

跌宕起伏的山地上到处是裸露的沃土和乱糟糟的乔木，赤道地区四季常青，和风习习，但那景致实在毫无美感可言，傍晚时分，不知名的夜蛾成群的聚集在路上，左扑右闪，逐光飞舞，车开过去，碾过一地破碎的羽翼，挡风玻璃前，又一片夜蛾蹁跹而至，查尔斯抱着温斯顿坐在后座上望向窗外。  
我记得它们的名字。他说。  
但他不再吭声了，他想不起来了，艾瑞克没有追问。

在一些免费路段，当地妇女挥舞着毛巾招呼路过的车辆停下来光顾她们的小摊，那些东西没什么值当的，当他们停下车来，总有不知哪儿冒出的孩童强行帮忙擦车，查尔斯要是醒着，就会耐着性子摇下车窗给5枚比索，接着又会有别的摊贩也聚集过来……艾瑞克不耐烦的拍喇叭，连温斯顿也跟着吠了起来，查尔斯拉下脸，抱着温斯顿栽进后车座，艾瑞克才懒得哄他。  
到了夜里，白天的短暂僵持随晚风的徐徐吹送一点点飘散去，换作在从前，查尔斯一定没法想象有一天会对艾瑞克耍性子，而艾瑞克也一定不会像现在这样，一遍遍的亲吻他发旋，直到把他亲得转回脸来。查尔斯还是没抬起头看他，在旅店幽黯的灯光下，他长长的睫毛轻轻抖动，面颊温热，呼吸沾着水汽，他枕着艾瑞克臂膀，艾瑞克替他拢了拢被子，再度要去寻他嘴唇时候，查尔斯就迎了上来，俩人不一会儿就严丝合缝的扣在了一起。

每年冬季有那么多人从世界各地来到墨西哥，境内大大小小的玛雅遗址，东西两岸宜人的沙滩，石板铺就的城市广场前人多如织，在乡下，游客们跟着村民一块儿赶集……从墨西哥城到瓦哈卡的路上，总能看见游客驾着租车开着音响从他们身旁驶过，疾风中始终凝固着那些笑声，像永不停歇的欢乐乐章，而那些都离他们太远、太远了。

赶上能睡旅店真是难得的奢侈，有时候寄宿在当地人家里，连洗漱也不太方便，胡乱在客厅厨房打个地铺，第二天为了能赶上下一个驻地，凌晨就得起身，顶着晨曦的凉风摸黑出发……语言、食宿、交通、衣物，远离游客的荒僻地带，因为贫瘠，什么都得打算，因为贫瘠，又什么都无从打算。如果能像公路电影那样，剪掉旅途中的聊赖和怠倦，只留下邈廓天际和如诗般的旷野就好了，摆在眼前的生活真相是，他们翻过一座盘山公路，又会有另一座盘山公路在前方等待…以及盘山公路尽头无边的玉米地，当他们停下车来，爬上玉米地的高处，视线所及已经什么都有了，山水，大地，和自由。

却又什么也没有。

天空蓝那么纯净，野草绿得那么晶莹，蝴蝶在茂密的灌木丛中扑棱翅膀，当他们重新上路时，好像连大地也跟着引擎在震颤，耳畔的风声虫鸣像来自另一片时空的语言……他们非得到乌斯怀亚吗？如果乌斯怀亚再往南去还有别的路，他们会继续前行吗？如果不去乌斯怀亚，他们还能去哪儿？而当他们抵达世界尽头，是否真的意味着流亡的终结？

在寥豁的山风之中，艾瑞克残酷的意识到，他们已然是“天涯”范畴里的流亡者了。

他像每个传统而固执的男人那样，从不在挚爱面前流露迷茫和脆弱的眼神，当他看向查尔斯的时候，他必须保证自己比查尔斯更积极，那是一种与“乐观”无关的积极，这个德国男人严格按照规划好的路线行驶，不作多余耽误也不鲁莽赶路，每到日落时分，荒野的飞虫四散而去，人类社会的喧哗扑面而来，他们总能安全抵达既定的地标。

中美洲的治安令人担忧，但对于两个危险分子而言，真是没有比乱世更安全的地方了。

地峡区几个国家之间相互免签，穿过圣何塞就是巴拿马城，每个国家的国道以阿拉伯数字标识，艾瑞克行进在1号公路上，却没法确认脚下的1号公路究竟是哥斯达黎加的1号公路，还是尼加拉瓜的1号公路，傍晚他们胡乱往亮着灯火的村落行进，艾瑞克试着向旅店打听他们落脚的地方叫什么名字，但这么简单的问题，却因为当地人的口音问题怎么也问不清楚，只能根据指南针和油耗情况大致判断他们在巴拿马城的西南方向，尽管艾瑞克很不愿承认，然而他们还是在中美洲迷路了。

这里是南大陆的北方，北大陆的南方，踩着脚下坚实的沥青路，却不知道该往哪个方向行驶，也不知道自己在这茫茫腹地的哪个角落里……真是一点办法也没有。

整个地峡区人口密度最高的萨尔瓦多也不过每平方公里300人，60年代的中美洲，枪支泛滥，毒枭盘踞，政府军和雇佣兵总有没完没了的武冲突，艾瑞克在墨西哥补充了弹药匣子，低价从修车铺买下两把过时的54式。夜里和衣而睡时，他把枪支藏在枕头底下，小心感应着扳把和复进簧的金属脉络。

他们今晚歇脚的这间废弃农舍，大概处于某个地方势力割据范围，他们一路驱车，天色渐浓，查尔斯告诉他被人跟踪了，他能感知到人脑活动的大致方位和数量，更细致的思维就怎么也连接不上了。这要是抢劫，早可以拦下他们，但对方没有，语言不通也不必花气力谈判，无非一是要财二是要车，荒山野岭的郊外，对于落草为寇的山匪强盗来说，杀人可比费口舌要来得高效得多，艾瑞克把车停在农舍后院，将温斯顿栓在车门旁，给它蒙上眼睛，又检查了车胎，赶在天完全黑透以前他环视了一圈农舍周围，这间蔽身的小屋，没剩下什么农具，铁锹和镐把倒还用得上。

风清云疏，月光自残破的窗棂晒进来，艾瑞克抱着查尔斯躲在草垛后边，有心思考些方针路线吧，又觉得这么间四面漏风的屋子，加上没法走路的查尔斯，想什么都是多余，还不如带查尔斯多复习几遍据枪姿势来得实际，他们有一搭没一搭的说话，很快就半睡半醒。

是树枝敲打窗玻璃的声音惊扰了艾瑞克，他再睁开眼时，屋里已经完全暗了下来，月光不见了，他略一抬头，冰凉的雨丝顺风落在他脸上。

午夜刚过，窗外下起了雨。

他在黑暗中默数四周潜伏的金属物件，前门和窗外，加上后院守着的几个，从机座形状判断，11把勃朗宁和9把卡宾，有一杆已经上过膛，每人腰上还别着短刀，这土匪窝油水挺足。带着这么多人，该是谈判的架势才对，艾瑞克这么琢磨着，一发子弹出膛，朝艾瑞克位置飞来，他甩手一挥，黑暗中就有人惨叫着倒下。这下子本来相互打着掩护的同伙纷纷叫嚷着上前，即便万磁王善于控制金属，也很难抵挡不同角度的连续扫射。不过大多数时候，对方连掏枪的机会都不会有。

枪支和短刀悬在空中，上过膛的那把落入艾瑞克手里。查尔斯在他身后放下枪来。

艾瑞克不疾不徐的把玩枪托，现在，他又是万磁王了。

一道闪电划破天际，雷声回荡在远处群山之间，屋里一瞬的敞亮过后，又跌入空洞洞的黑暗之中，雨势变大了。适应了夜视之后艾瑞克站起身来，仔细打量站在他们面前的十几个男人，大多衣衫不整，灰头土脸，表情又是恐惧又是愤怒，到底是卖命的行当，即便在超自然的现象面前，也依然保持生死度外的职业素养。

领头的中年男人满脸络腮胡子，目露凶光，艾瑞克也不在意，他拿西语试探了几句，对得上话宽心了不少，他还指望这帮流氓地痞能给自己指条通往巴拿马城的路来呢。他们连说带猜，加上肢体语言，艾瑞克可算明白，他们还在尼加拉瓜呢，这伙人全是一个村子的，也是他们命不好，进了桑地诺民族解放阵线的地盘，村民看挂着美国牌照的车子开进来，怎么不得劫持过来当作和索摩查政府交涉的筹码。

60年代的尼加拉瓜，桑地诺运动已经在农村颇具规模，这帮人也是老天真，抓走像艾瑞克和查尔斯这样落单的“美国人”，也只会让他们面临更多的舆论危机，艾瑞克懒得说教，让领头的差人拿来地图，枪支弹药冷兵器都在他手上，对方乖乖掏出地图给他指路。艾瑞克还想问得细致点儿，一阵尖锐哨声自头顶飞过，他下意识转身去护住查尔斯，轰然巨响掀起气浪和火光，顷刻之间这二十坪左右的农舍给轰塌了一大半，一时间哀嚎声此起彼伏，还能动的几个村民四下逃窜。好极了，赶上政府军剿匪来了。德国人没头没脑的冒出真该批张星条旗闯南美的念头，赶在下一波流弹到来前艾瑞克抱着查尔斯滚进塌了一半的墙垛下，石块和灰尘嗖嗖的往下掉，也不知道温斯顿怎样了，真不该给它栓绳。

燃烧弹落雨似的砸下来，火舌窜天，自古巴一役之后还没见过这么生动的战场，先前那几支枪械不是炸膛就是埋进废墟里，到头来，他们手上有的，还是那两把54式和一把M1911。要是有军方的人过来他们倒是很乐意投降，然而当局显然吃过好几次游击队的亏，只管在上空对着农舍狂轰滥炸，查尔斯失聪了片刻之后居然愣是在炮火轰鸣间听见温斯顿狂吠。他拉住艾瑞克扯着嗓门问他，  
我们能回到车上吗！  
艾瑞克咬牙，对方不会赶上来收尸！轰完就跑的套路！车还在！熬过这阵再出去！  
这附近已经没有活人了！我担心温斯顿！  
查尔斯正说着，一团金毛就奔着他们过来了，是温斯顿。  
这小家伙自个儿挣开牵引绳越过断壁残骸十分精准的扎进查尔斯怀里，查尔斯一把将它搂住，一通上下十八摸后确认温斯顿没少根狗毛。艾瑞克看着一人一狗生死相依不离不弃的劲头略感膈应，扭头专心搬吉普车。这会儿军方火力小了许多，到底只是轰个农舍的活计，花不了几分钟功夫，更多是起个威慑效果。

大雨还在继续，火光却一点也没有渐熄的意思，四周弥漫黄磷和汽油燃烧的气味。艾瑞克抱着查尔斯上了车，小心开出一段距离，他们没敢开车灯，俩人各自小心感应周围情况。距离天亮还很远。他们得先开到国道上去，沿着土路往南仅几公里的距离。

如果刚才的村民没有骗他们的话。

村民们大概是没骗他们的，然而艾瑞克刚开出不到一公里，砰的一声响，前轮就给炸没了，是地雷。

农家自制的土地雷，材料大约是化肥和玉米面加点柴油，杀伤力不大，炸到人顶多缺胳膊少腿，炸到车也就一个车胎的损失，但也足够了。

地雷声响过，大大小小的石块从道路两旁的灌木丛里飞出，砸向车窗，两个来自文明国度的知识分子还没见过第三世界如此原始高效的作战方式，那表情简直活见鬼了。也不知道是手无寸铁还是得了消息，这帮土匪没人使枪，艾瑞克一面操纵吉普车往前，一面操纵三把枪向周围扫射，灌木丛里发出惨叫，查尔斯抱着温斯顿躲在车座底下，从破碎车窗里扔进来的石子砸中他后背，他没吭一声。

混乱局势中本来已经撤退的政府军听见动静又飞了回来，机翼划过吉普车上方，艾瑞克一个眼急自个儿驾着车翻了个跟头，原先停下的地方炸开一块坳地，燃起熊熊烈火。

敌众我寡，腹背受敌，艾瑞克活生生体验了一把人肉三明治的滋味，没了车轮的吉普车胡乱窜进矮树林里。

大雨如注，风在树梢，距离不到500米的地方，燃烧的战火照亮一小块天幕，艾瑞克不管不顾地跳下车，挤进后座揽起查尔斯，鲜血从查尔斯额角淌下。  
艾瑞克深呼吸好几次，颤巍巍的问道，你还好吗。  
废话，你看我像好的样子吗？查尔斯龇牙咧嘴，皮外伤，你先别管我了，我们还有多少子弹。  
两发。  
查尔斯抬起头来看他。  
这是为我们俩准备的。艾瑞克笑了。他能想到最坏的结果是他们之中有一个死了，另一个被美军抓回去，继续乱七八糟的实验，相比那些残酷的想象，眼下的处境简直像天堂，他们还能选择如何结束自己。艾瑞尔反复拨动保险栓，没去看查尔斯的眼，无论如何，那场景让人看着很是辛酸，在面临死亡的这一刻，他们想的是，太好了。  
这没完没了的逃亡，没完没了的担惊受怕，没完没了的悲伤和无奈，马上就要结束了。

查尔斯叹了口气，我还想活下去，你呢？  
我想和你一起活下去。  
黑暗之中查尔斯短促地笑了。他们头顶是盘旋的政府军，周围是穷凶极恶的山匪窝子，在震耳欲聋的炮火声中，艾瑞克依然准确捕捉了查尔斯的笑声。

听我说，这附近地形坦阔，东面那唯一的小土坡看见没？你把车灯打开，稳着点儿，往小山包方向开，引政府军轰过去。

查尔斯一说艾瑞克就明白七八分，这雨天深夜游击队还能准确埋伏他们，后方指挥部得占据个视野良好的位置，人到这时候拼的也不是什么兵家常识，就看谁还能分出思绪拆解战局，查尔斯这大半年里生死场面见得比艾瑞克多，艾瑞克有野兽的直觉，他有看清形势的冷静，艾瑞克重新回到驾座，打开双闪，车轮保持离地几公分的高度向东开过去。一发现光源政府军的燃烧弹也跟不要钱似的密集轰炸，冲不过去是必然，冲得过去是命大。

艾瑞克到底是命大。

强击机一飞过小土坡，他们的处境就发生了逆转，从炸开的废墟看，这面土坡上真有座不打眼的小碉堡，艾瑞克关掉车灯，也不管哪个方向一路开到天亮，再没遇到埋伏。

前方的路一片模糊，雨刮器狂甩，明明已经清晨时分，视野范围内仍旧昏沉无物。他得找个停靠的城镇，还得给查尔斯找个医生，比起烧汽油，人为操纵汽车行驶总不太好把握速度，再说俩车轱辘没了，就这么开在道上也够诡异的，可是在这样的雨天，即便修好了车，他能快到哪儿去呢，雨过天晴之后，正确的前方又在哪儿？

查尔斯已经在后座上睡着了，也不知道是睡着了还是昏倒了，艾瑞克分神留意他浅浅的呼吸，又从手套箱里翻出一只磨牙棒给温斯顿，温斯顿张口衔住，吭哧吭哧的趴下来啃，它被查尔斯保护得很好。

吉普车在雨雾中停了下来，艾瑞克四处翻烟盒，也不知道丢哪去了。

一个人是怎样一步步放弃心中庄严的梦想呢？

报纸媒体评价万磁王顽固嗜战，人们对自己不熟悉的事物只能联想到最肤浅的层面，比如复仇。大多数人认为是纳粹淬炼了这位变种人领袖的意志，如果他们真正见识过集中营的幸存者，就会有不一样的看法。

大雨从天而降，带着深入泥土的力量，砸在铁丝网上，随风摇摆，汇聚成流，本该润泽生命的雨水淌进混凝土的缝隙之中，在那绵延40公里的集中营里，挣扎、哭泣、绝望和死亡……全都静悄悄的，一点声响也没有。

一个人有没有可能既无畏又胆怯，既叛逆又宿命？或者这么说，如果艾瑞克之所以成为万磁王，从来不是因为他无畏而叛逆，而仅仅因为他一无所有，失无所失？他从不回头，是源自对前程的期待，还是对过去的恐慌？他拒绝查尔斯的招安，勇敢地去追求一个崇高理想，是因为这个理想本身具有的诱惑力，还是因为他害怕自己以另一种魄力去放弃理想寻找内心宁静的时候，会失望的发现里面早已空无一物？

集中营的日子根本无法让人产生愤怒和仇恨吧，那些离开后再没回来的囚徒是幸运的，在岑寂的牢笼里，尚未死透的同胞发出细微的呻吟，听起来根本不像活物会发出的声音。要是就这么死了，可真叫人难过，要是还活着，就更叫人难过了…到最后，剩下的人连哭泣和恐惧都不会有……每一个细数失去的夜晚，小小的犹太男孩躺在监狱的角落里，上一秒怨恨这罪恶的环境，下一秒怨恨自己的血统，这会儿咬牙切齿的发誓为妈妈报仇，过会儿又祈求上帝让他早点和妈妈团聚，他翻来覆去，一面想着为什么，一面想着怎么办…清冷月光沿着铁窗爬进这间小小的囚室，像一道不瞑目的目光…这世界给予万磁王的评价过于崇高了，在集中营的那些日子，支撑艾瑞克活下去的，并非来自生而为人的勇气，而是生而为人的苟且。

多年以后他带着查尔斯，和少年的自己没有区别，在他终于可以讨伐这个世界的时候，他只求世界再给他多一点时间。

接近上午10点，这条土路上终于开来一辆皮卡，艾瑞克一招手，对方好心停下，帮他们把车拖到加油站的修车铺。

他们又花了两天时间，边打听边侦查，连蒙带猜，总算进了巴拿马城，再往东南方向大约200公里就是达连省。过了达连隘口，他们就能踏上南美洲大陆，从哥伦比亚到秘鲁，再到利智，阿根廷距离他们越来越近了。

查尔斯却越来越虚弱。

额角的创口不深，但查尔斯恢复得很慢，伴随着断断续续的低烧，这点皮肉伤拖拖拉拉的，始终没好全，他们在巴拿马城上了趟医院，打了营养针，拿回的药物跟急救箱里的区别不大，一些退热剂和消炎片，艾瑞克捏着包装上的铝箔片，坐在诊室外的长椅上，盯着光可鉴人的瓷砖铺地，盯了好久。

巴拿马城的繁华不逊于美国西海岸任何一座城市，俩人一犬总算住上像样的酒店，温斯顿被带到宠物客房，两只人类乘电梯直达顶层，夜色降临，华灯初上，开进港口的船只绵延千里，顺序而泊，套房落地窗外的新城区灯影摇曳，流光溢彩，查尔斯却困意连连，艾瑞克催促他躺下，为了配合查尔斯的作息，艾瑞克熄灭壁灯，早早上了床，却翻来覆去，毫无睡意，黑暗之中他静静聆听墙上挂钟走动的声音，直到一只爪子探过来，握住了他的。

艾瑞克转头，对上查尔斯明亮的眼睛。  
你没睡？  
不，我醒了。  
艾瑞克看向挂钟，我们才躺下半小时。  
这么短？可我做了一个得有一辈子那么长的梦……

要是往常，查尔斯总得睡到艾瑞克把他抱上车、温斯顿反反复复的去舔他眼睫毛才能悠悠转转的醒过来，一个嗜睡的查尔斯总让艾瑞克担忧，但一个浅眠的查尔斯，也让艾瑞克拧紧了眉头……

我梦见我们一块儿出生，一块儿长大、上学、还互相攀比女朋友的身材脸蛋……我们结过婚，也有了孩子，经历了很多人和事情，最后在两个平常无趣的日子里相继去世了……  
……  
也许在另一个平行世界，是存在这样的你和我吧。我们得到了友谊，诽谤，嘲笑，同情，家庭甚至爱，却再也得不到现在这样至死不渝的忠贞……  
……查尔斯。

城市的霓虹灯透过厚重的窗帘，铺了一道蜿蜒的幽光在查尔斯额角，像一个慈悲的抚摸。

上帝这个糟糕的设计师，创造了这样毫无道理、漏洞百出的世界，它无缘无故的运转、变坏、又无缘无故的伤害了我……也让我无缘无故的遇见了你……古巴海滩像一场梦一样……直到现在，我也没法准确定义它的好坏，可是。  
查尔斯。  
在CIA那些难眠的夜里，我静静想着你，你热烈，冲动，盲目，不懂含蓄，别人都比你甜美，圆润，宽容，那是一种趋利避害的中庸，他们都不及你万分之一的柔情和坚韧。  
查尔斯看着他，那眼睛蓝得如同深渊，好像有什么情感要从里头挣脱出来，把艾瑞克抓进去……  
你是我生命里唯一的一条直线…他说，  
只要能梦到你，做什么样的梦都可以，我好满足。

查尔斯说完重新闭上眼睛。艾瑞克却起身去够床头灯，暖黄灯光下，查尔斯的脸色像纸一样白。  
查尔斯……你醒醒。  
干嘛？  
你别睡了。  
干嘛？  
查尔斯睁开罅隙不耐烦地睨他一眼，见艾瑞克一脸苦大仇深，噗呲就笑了，  
我还活着呐，不信你摸摸看？

泽维尔教授开起黄腔不分场合，艾瑞克沿着他颈动脉一路摩挲，竟真真去拆他衣服，颀长指节摁在查尔斯胸腔，低温掌心下，生命的体征在有节奏的搏动。

我可不能死早了，不然好不容易讨来的媳妇儿就得守寡了。查尔斯说完艰难翻了个身赖在艾瑞克肚子上。  
春宵苦短，难得逮着张舒坦的床铺，来吧。  
艾瑞克没好气去拍他上下其手的爪子，看不出你精神挺足。  
查尔斯嬉皮笑脸俯下身来舔了口艾瑞克的耳廓，艾瑞克霎时屏住呼吸，不推也不迎，拿眼斜他，查尔斯摆出一副小人得志的嘴脸继续去揉艾瑞克衣服，又把俩人下身挨到一块磨蹭两下，就能感觉到对方变硬了。

想进来吗？还是我帮你吸出来。

哪个选择都不错，艾瑞克一边在心头评价，一边重新把查尔斯摁回被窝去噙查尔斯嘴角，查尔斯边嗤笑边回应，俩人就这么来回啄吻几下，不一会儿又粘到一块去，拿舌尖在彼此口腔里搅吮，艾瑞克抬手剥查尔斯裤子，和一个月前相比，查尔斯好像没长回多少肉来，艾瑞克一手掐着他肋骨，一手在他腿根和臀部反复揉捏，查尔斯吃痛和舒服的呻吟混在一起，听得艾瑞克很是呼吸困难，那张苍白脸上蹙眉咬唇的表情依然那么生动鲜活，艾瑞克盯着他润湿的眼角，无缘无故生出干脆就这么死在这张床上的念头。

倒不是眼下这一刻太过幸福，只是想想未来也不会更好。

如此柔情蜜意的时刻，查尔斯捕捉到涌动的情热里一丝不合时宜的伤感，这可真叫人尴尬了，他砸砸嘴正要起身跟艾瑞克来场角力，就被对方更用力的摁住，艾瑞克踢开被褥，推着查尔斯翻过身，掰开臀缝把孽根滑进去，顶着查尔斯阴囊来回耸动，查尔斯默不吭声任他亵玩，没过多久脸颊就熬出了一层嫩粉，艾瑞克吻着他鬓角，浓烈的鼻息喷在发梢，又热又痒，压在查尔斯后背上的心跳沉甸甸的，这个德国男人在做爱过程中情趣不多，全凭实力驰骋战场，查尔斯吃过不少亏，心想要那根大家伙就这么干擦出来还不如真枪实弹捅进来来得痛快，漫漫长夜可不能这么耗在事倍功半的体力活上，这会儿的查尔斯可算是觉出失去能力的好处了，很久以前他曾执着于理解和相处之间的微妙平衡，现在他知道，情绪只是情绪而已，不会转化成沧海桑田的情感，它们只是一场残梦般的人生中一点点无辜的微小起伏，不足以支撑这森罗万象的世界里任何一处奇迹。

他使着蛮力挣开艾瑞克，先翻了个传情达意的白眼，再扯过床尾的被角钻进去，窸窸窣窣的挪到艾瑞克腰部以下大腿以上，张口含住，黑暗之中一只狼爪隔着被子摁住他脑袋无声催促，泽维尔教授学什么都很快，拿舌尖抵住铃口收紧口腔，嘴里的东西又胀大了一圈，艾瑞克配合的挺动腰部，查尔斯跟着一头脑热，鼻腔发出哼哼唔唔的不满声，动作也不由激烈起来，正目眩神迷吞吐得起劲，就被人拦腰捞起两腿岔开扣在颈弯两侧，这姿势也太下流了，查尔斯还没来得及害臊，屁股就不轻不重挨了一下，发出耻辱的脆响。他松开嘴里的玩意儿正要嗔怒，要害就被人含住，一声咒骂生生拐成曲折曼妙的呻吟，想到他人是蒙被子里什么都看不见，而艾瑞克床头的灯还光亮着，联系此情此景，饶是当年艳冠牛津的风流雅痞登徒子，此时此刻查尔斯也是寻死的心都有了，艾瑞克大力扣着他腰不让动，嘴上功夫可没闲着，把查尔斯伺候得软下腰去，连含也含不住了，只得握着柱身挤压吐纳，唾液和前液粘了他一手心，他气喘吁吁改去吸底下两球，真是什么都乱套了……欲壑难填的滋味。

捂在被子里，连呼吸都变得潮乎乎的，汗湿的发梢黏在查尔斯脸上，嘴角溢出来的涎液濡湿他下巴，他真是把什么都给艾瑞克了，亲情，爱情，和尊严，这厢查尔斯为自己感动得不行，那头艾瑞克仿佛还嫌要不够似的，一条软热的舌头抵上隐秘入口，查尔斯差点一口气没上来憋死在被褥底下，这下他是真挣扎起来了，可惜下半身使不上劲，泪花登时在眼圈里打转，他掀开被罩要张口，吐出的全是泣不成声的呜咽，边哭边骂，说不要，说混蛋，身下禽兽铁了心不管他，拿舌尖润湿穴口，发出难堪的水滑声响，查尔斯真想往枕头上撞死得了，又察觉到那团湿滑钻了进去，原本捏着他臀瓣的狼爪掰开缝隙露出更多，就着唾液探入一根指节。

艾瑞克对查尔斯的了解，在这一个多月的时间里，比查尔斯从小到大交过的情人都深刻得多……

罪恶指头精准按住隔着腺体的一处，复进复出，辗转研磨，查尔斯两眼发黑，前端有一搭没一搭的射出些透明黏液，那大概不叫射精，就这么被一波一波的榨出来，查尔斯满面潮红，随时能滴出血来，他咬紧牙关稳着呼吸去够艾瑞克阴茎，重新含住，收紧口腔，啜吸舔舐，把仅剩精力和毕生所学使出来和禽兽较劲，艾瑞克先前已经熬了一阵，加上查尔斯红着眼眶边舔边扭头剜他眼刀的风情，艾瑞克当即跟过电似的绷紧了肌肉，全身血液统统朝鼠蹊处涌去，没坚持多久就痛快的泻在查尔斯嘴里，被查尔斯悉数吞入，又扑回去喂了一嘴腥膻。

查尔斯还半勃着，艾瑞克再要去亲他，查尔斯是怎么也不肯了。博学了小半生的泽维尔教授第一次觉得自己词汇量不够用，恨不能拿八国语言换着花样爆粗口，虽然始终不肯转过脸来，到底还是让艾瑞克抱着哄了。艾瑞克再要去问他想不想射出来，查尔斯僵了一会儿，后脑勺低下去了点儿，说别了，射不出来，我太累了。

艾瑞克实在觉得自己有些混蛋，查尔斯也许不知道他的念头，却准确回应了他的忧虑，生命在一点点从查尔斯身上流失，艾瑞克一下下去顺查尔斯卷发，情事过后的查尔斯没有露出慵懒的餍足神态，倒像张揉皱了的抹布，他已经太过虚弱了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结章

一个人一生中有多少时刻会思考“死亡”这样的命题呢…贩夫走卒始终前进在向往永恒的道路上，可是对于两个穷尽天涯的亡命徒而言，“死亡”已然是一趟远远就能望见的高速列车，随时准备将绑在轨道上的他们铲进历史的焚尸炉里。

千疮百孔的吉普车开上船，三月底的南美洲终于等来了他们。

在完全陌生的地方，查尔斯和艾瑞克感受到一种归乡才有的喜悦。查尔斯话多了起来，一会儿研究地图，一会儿向艾瑞克打探他们从前的故事，到了南美本可以放缓节奏，找找热闹的城镇重新整顿一番，但查尔斯不。

艾瑞克明白这是为什么，但他没有勇气深究。他太累了，在终于能看见目的地的地方，一个人才会感受到跋涉千里的疲惫。他把身家性命寄托在查尔斯身上，可是查尔斯那么虚弱，无法承受关于未来的丁点期待，当他发作时候，已经不再剧烈的颤抖了，像濒死的椋鸟一样，只有急促起伏的胸膛证明他正遭受的痛苦，也证明他还活着……繁星点点的深夜，他们停靠在加油站的休息区，查尔斯没完没了的睡，艾瑞克每隔两三小时就起来看看他，碰碰他，温斯顿团起身子拢住查尔斯，大多数时候，它总是比艾瑞克更敏锐的感受到另一个世界的召唤，当它去舔查尔斯眼皮的时候，总是执着的，一遍一遍的，一定要把查尔斯弄醒为止。

查尔斯醒来时候，天边大团的火烧云像岩浆一样翻滚而来，前方的视野在甜美的燃烧……他们始终行进在泛美公路上。查尔斯爬到副驾座摸出观察日记，翻没两页开始一下一下点着脑袋，被艾瑞克收进臂弯里，再晃晃悠悠的醒来。

我又睡着了吗？  
不，你刚刚闭上眼睛，就又睁开了。  
查尔斯笑了，那一定是因为我舍不得你……  
艾瑞克的脸冷了下来。

引擎的轰鸣声在风中回荡，他什么话也没有说……这世上再没有比风更强大的力量了吧，视线所及的天和地都离他们太远了，只有风从四面八方赶过来，坦阔无垠，浩浩荡荡……艾瑞克打开车窗，风像一阵争先恐后的耳光扇在脸上，看不见的砂砾卷进眼底，熏红了他的眼睛。

他们一路往南，遇过埋伏，穿过火线，他们历经凶险的故事，得到一个“生还”的结果，可是当这辆吉普车行进在山川莽原，生活的“煎熬”才露出它最真实的一面……它无声无息，没有条件、故事、纠葛、和诗一般的感悟，它无所谓胜败，不需要艾瑞克“豁出去”，也没有一个结果供采颉。

他们没法“白驹过隙”，也没法“几天以后”，时间当真是一秒一秒熬过去的，人生最需要勇气和毅力的时刻，并非那些生死攸关的节点，只是像现在这样，行进在一条没有起点也没有终点的路上，熬过这一秒，熬过这一秒，迎接下一秒。

当他们沉默的时候，那种沉默令人难以忍受，要是查尔斯试图说点俏皮话，只会让艾瑞克更生气。他对自己生气，对未来生气，也对查尔斯生气，他意识到查尔斯在做每一个濒死之人会做的事情：安慰生者。

当艾瑞克生气的时候，查尔斯既不困扰，也不沮丧，他弯起眼睛笑意盈盈，用一个举重若轻的弧度来表达所有尴尬、失落、不解、悲伤……在查尔斯身上，一种名为“往昔”的气质越发明显。

拿着假护照，两个“美国人”在南美省去签注的麻烦，公路路况很好，RN3号国道是阿根廷境内泛美公路的延伸路段，脱皮的木质路牌上标示此处距布宜诺斯艾利斯市3079公里，距阿拉斯加17848公里。沿着这条国道西行，半小时后即可到达坐落于火地岛公园内的公路尽头，那是泛美公路的终点。

查尔斯抠下木牌上一点碎屑，盯着木牌看半天，然后跟艾瑞克说，你帮我把边角的铁钉抽一根下来呗。  
你要干嘛？  
查尔斯龇牙咧嘴，破坏公物，你帮不帮我。  
锈迹斑斑的铁钉落入温热的掌心，查尔斯捏着它反复看，登上月球的阿姆斯特朗脸上也有和他相同的表情。

我们是真的到了啊。他带着扬眉吐气的语调，像终于完成了一件伟大的复仇计划。

这又何尝不是。

一段动人传说总该有个峰回路转、柳暗花明的折点吧……灰姑娘的故事陪伴一代又一代人的童年，历久弥新，受众者遍及全球，竟比圣经更隽永，因为在故事里，一定会有一个苦尽甘来的结局，孩子们带着虔诚的神情屏息凝神，等待被宣告灰姑娘穿上水晶鞋、乘上南瓜马车、艳惊四座地出现在舞会现场的那一瞬间，再多听几遍，还是激荡人心。

这一刻的查尔斯和聆听童话的孩子没有区别，尽管他穷尽想象的未来，不够热血也不够好莱坞，但在刻薄的人生面前，胜利依然以另一种顽强的、别扭的方式回归了。

他们这样举世皆知的传奇人物，要是到了乌斯怀亚，潜伏几年，养精蓄锐，厚积薄发，杀回CIA，解放全世界的变种人，那应该够戏剧、够正义、也够傻吧。人性之中最天真的一种渴求，不就在于一种英雄主义式的大快人心吗？要是他和艾瑞克就这么在阿根廷“美人迟暮，英雄落幕”了，落在世界眼中，凭白就多了不甘不愿的意味……

你知道吗？乌斯怀亚以西8公里的国家森林公园外，有一趟通往世界尽头的小火车。查尔斯捏着钉子，尖头被艾瑞克磨圆了。  
不知道。  
我在加油站看到广告单了，我想去看。  
那我们就去。

世人觉不出迟暮和落幕的可贵。南美夏末初秋的阳光细细的笼罩他们，查尔斯翻出加油站买的地图一寸一寸的丈量目的地的距离，凯旋的喜悦弥漫在这片异国他乡中，他坚信他们是生活的胜利者。

这条世界尽头孤零零的轨道，全程不过7公里，站台候车室保留19世纪末的古朴外观，查尔斯转着轮椅先上了列车，他满面春风，一脸无害地跟乘务员打听沿途景致，艾瑞克躲在车窗外四下张望，收到查尔斯眼神旨意后一把托起温斯顿扔进去……  
车厢里一个乘客也没有。

艾瑞克踏上列车，就看见温斯顿被查尔斯藏在座位底下，车厢内饰是松木木板，坐垫是灯芯绒的，连火车头也刷成复古绿，列车开得很慢很慢……检票大叔说了，两个人搭火车，越慢越好。

从双层玻璃窗望出去，可以看见苔原带碧绿的山谷和浓雾缭绕的河流。 

列车和轨道碰撞，喀嚓——喀嚓——衬得车厢里越发空旷，查尔斯靠在艾瑞克肩头，发明了太空飞船的人类，探索过浩瀚宇宙的人类，还是保留着关于蒸汽火车的怀旧情结，这里是地球的彼端，世界的尽头，阳光闪耀，群山起伏，大风横贯天地，在这古老的节奏里，查尔斯睡着了，艾瑞克却看见了时间从眼前缓缓流淌的轨迹，清晰又清晰，列车带着他们，去向昼夜嬗替的地平线。

是高跟鞋踏着木质地板的声音惊扰了两个人，他们顺着脚步声的方向望过去。

来者一袭白衣，金发碧眼，模样和记忆中没有区别。

艾瑞克最后一次见到艾玛是散伙那天夜里，在这样人迹罕至的地方重逢，根本来不及消化任何情绪，艾瑞克呆住了。

查尔斯拉住他，保留的一小部分能力让他感应到对方没有情绪。

她已经不是白皇后了。

洗脑术这东西，并没有什么高深之处，不需要什么高精尖设备，也不需要在大脑中植入某种芯片，在40年代，就报导过由某一首捷克歌曲引发的小规模暴力事件，在200年以前，《少年维特之烦恼》也曾导致青少年自杀率激增，想要操控一个人的理智，是件多么容易的事情。

常规的精神治疗耗费时间和资金，效果也很差，专家们为什么要花大把精力去研究如何培养一个意识呢？许多心理咨询案例表明，给睡着的病人连续的、不间断的重复播音，就能将简单的念头植入潜意识中，专家门录好音，将首尾对接，做成一盘永远播不完的磁带，比如“你的头发越来越烫”、“地上有张纸，捡起来吧”，连续听上几个小时，即便体表温度没有上升迹象，许多病人也会错乱地将脑袋按到水龙头底下、无意识的去捡地上一张根本不存在的纸屑。

一个健康成年人连续接收同一条信息50遍以上，就会引发呕吐、幻觉和狂躁，如果是500次，5000次，乃至50000次……CIA还掌握了大量药剂的使用，能让病人们在清醒状态中短暂的瘫痪，那是一种连骨头都要溶解掉的焦灼感，虽然没法输入什么太复杂高深的指令，但“杀死某人”这样的指令，也跟“吃掉面前的A4纸”一样简单，CIA的专家们经过几次测试，再配合反复的电击疗法，很容易就让一个变种人在摘掉耳机时候，全力以赴地杀死了另一个变种人……真是没有比这更轻松的“学习”方法了。

CIA到底是花了大量的人力物力致力于针对变种人的洗脑，还承担了相应的舆论风险，总得允许他们有点儿成果吧。本来，如果查尔斯还在，CIA有更好的方法，给予变种人群体毁灭性的打击。

换作今天站在艾瑞克面前的是查尔斯，那么无论最后输的人是谁，胜利都属于CIA。

虽然没法看到两位变种人领袖的对决，但好在他们还有白皇后。

直接杀死X教授或者万磁王，即便成功了，其意义也远比不上“让万磁王杀死X教授”来得有效。

白皇后的价值正在于此。

CIA有一套针对变种人出逃的植入式定位系统，不过一旦离开美国境内，信号就会差上许多，人类本应该在边境线拦下他们。但他们没有。

如果“杀死某人”是一次指令，那么“运用某种工具杀死某人”则是二次指令，也不知道CIA是牺牲了多少试验品，才终于在白皇后的脑子里植入了“操纵万磁王的身体杀死X教授”这样的念头。

话又说回来，这要是换成“让X教授杀死万磁王”，虽然程序一样，结果一样，但未必能有“一举击溃两位变种人领袖”的成效。

CIA聘用了许多优秀的心理学家，针对不同人格的心理模拟有着丰富经验。如果一个人秉性温和无害，相对的他在绝境之中也更坚韧更有爆发力，让X教授杀死了万磁王，很大可能的结果是激起这位谦逊教授的抗争意识，而铁骨铮铮的人一旦遭遇毁灭性的打击，往往一溃千里，兵败如山倒。柿子得捡硬的捏，万磁王向来是不屈的，倘若一艘轮船在航行中从不遇险，意味着它绝对安全，还是意味着它距离遇险的可能又近了一分？CIA的心理学家们对人性的理解和运用是如此醇熟，当艾瑞克的双手随着白皇后的操控握上查尔斯的颈部时，艾瑞克脸上的表情比查尔斯更绝望。

真不知道他和查尔斯是么走到这一步的……他们横穿大半个地球，从北纬到南纬，距离美国最近的边境线有8千公里，这个世界已经看不见他们了，而乌斯怀亚就在眼前。

他一路走来的每一步都做好了最坏的打算，他的枪匣子还保留着最后两发子弹，纤细的脉搏在他掌心底下，他能感觉到十指力道在缩紧，却怎么也没法停下来……查尔斯脸色发白，生理性的泪水在眼眶打转，他瞪着艾瑞克，还在试图挣扎，而艾瑞克的心脏早被捏碎了。

温斯顿又叫又咬的去扯他裤脚，查尔斯被他压进卡座里，双手胡乱抓挠，他连转过身去看一眼艾玛都做不到。整个车厢里再没有其他人了……如果他们有点警惕，早该从一趟过分静谧的列车里察觉什么。如果他今天就要亲手在这里了结了查尔斯，那他往后又该去哪儿呢？  
他哪儿也不必去了。

是濒死的恐惧让查尔斯付诸最顽强的抵抗，他攥住艾瑞克手腕，以一个头槌往艾瑞克脑门砸上去，艾瑞克松手倒退几步，查尔斯耳际一片嗡鸣，太阳穴突突地跳，大量空气重新灌进肺部，让他剧烈的咳嗽，他双腿使不上半分气力，挣开艾瑞克后跌在地上要往外爬，又被艾瑞克扑住……温斯顿跳上艾瑞克后背，在他肩头咬出一片淋漓鲜血，但艾瑞克一点感觉也没有……

在查尔斯脑子里，链接他人思维的某部分坏了，相对的，外界意识同样无法碰触他，他是比艾玛高阶的心灵感应者，如果他有一点点的机会，也许他能顺着丝丝缕缕的情绪触角去做最细微的意志松动……可是艾玛站在离他们一节车厢远的地方，神态自然，一点情绪也没有，她不必换上钻石形态，查尔斯什么都做不了，查尔斯废了，她也是。

艾瑞克骑在他身上，以迅猛之势重新扼住他喉头，他试图往艾瑞克脸上挥舞拳头，艾玛盯着在地上缠斗的俩人看了一会，艾瑞克松开双手，再掰过查尔斯胳膊，查尔斯爆发一阵惨叫，他的手腕脱臼了。

温斯顿也没有松口。

艾瑞克……他在心中呼唤他，但是一点用也没有。难以忽略的剧痛从四肢百骸传来，思维正在抽离，视线已经开始模糊，痛楚却丝毫没有消退的意思，他痛得如此清晰，每一根神经都在发出极限的警报，每一寸肌肉都在止不住地颤抖，汗水层层沁出，打湿了他的额发……这一刻什么滋味都有了……所有感官都在成倍的显现、翻滚、循环往复，像火淬又像针刺，连最细微的风声也像惊涛骇浪般轰鸣作响，他能感觉到胸腔里的那颗泵从剧烈的收缩转为孱弱的涌动。

死亡怎么会如此漫长……

时隔两个月，他再次感受到在实验室时候那种没完没了、无能为力的煎熬感，死亡一点也不安详、一点也不慵懒、一点也不“凋零般地”……即便他已经一个念头也转不过来了，还是没法忽略手腕的剧痛和脖颈上的窒息感，没法忽略生命涓滴流逝的恐慌。他为自己疼，也为艾瑞克疼，他为自己难过，也为艾瑞克难过，查斯尔脸上泪痕遍布，想最后看一眼艾瑞克……却怎么也没法阖上眼睑了。

是温斯顿扑向了艾玛。

它用一种人类根本来不及反应的速度越过大半个车厢，稳稳咬住艾玛脖子，血溅到了天花板上。最高明的心灵感应者也无法对一只犬类下达心灵指示，但它们有远胜于人类的第六感。

精神链接被切断了。

艾玛将手臂化作钻石，贯穿了温斯顿，与此同时，艾瑞克用能力将扣在车窗上的逃生锤砸进艾玛眉心。

列车仍然在匀速的前进。

艾瑞克肩头的伤口深可见骨，这一刻所有疼痛全都回来了，他仍然像毫无知觉一样，他去看查尔斯，查尔斯在咳呛，查尔斯还活着，泪水先于任何一种情感从这个德国男人的眼眶滚落。

列车已经驶进了国家森林公园，窗外是大片光秃秃的树桩和焚烧过的枯木，昭示人类对自然的征服，前方的河谷在和曦中闪现柔软的金色……半个世纪前开辟了这条轨道的囚犯们一定也是这么想的，在洁白的阳光下，过往定能得到求赎和宽恕。艾瑞克将查尔斯揽起，俩人靠坐在一块儿，笑得比哭还难看。

风从开了一小条缝隙的车窗里灌进来，轻柔地带走了什么。

查尔斯缓慢的卧在艾瑞克膝头，他开口。

在CIA实验室里……一开始，我期待那些脚步声里有你，你会来救我。

除非我死了，否则你必须这么相信。艾瑞克哑着嗓子回答他。

……后来慢慢的，我就不这么想了，我开始换一种方式期待，我期待那些脚步声里有你，你会来杀了我。即便偶尔意识到这样的想法称得上一种亵渎，我也无法停止了，太难熬了，我没有办法，我撑不下去，想一了百了。

艾瑞克不再说话了，他用抬得起的胳膊去拨弄查尔斯额发。

但在刚才，我意识到，如果就让你这么干掉我，你也一定活不成了。

列车仍然在缓慢地、有节奏的轰鸣着，沿着既定的轨道不管不顾地奔向一个终结，车厢里乱七八糟的，一大滩血迹，两具尸体，两个人。艾瑞克喘得厉害，鲜血层层浸透他肩部以下，他嘴唇发抖，浑身打颤。

查尔斯的呼吸却轻而又轻。

快到终点站了吗？  
很快了。  
如果我睡着了呢？  
我守着你。  
如果我醒不来呢。  
我会叫你的。  
如果我一直醒不来呢…  
我会一直叫你，喊你，还会揍你。  
如果我不见了呢？  
那我就去找你。  
如果找不到呢？  
那就一直找…  
如果我消失了呢？  
我会等你，他顿了一下，补充道，一直等。

查尔斯不再说话了。

他拿指尖去扫查尔斯的睫毛，轻而又轻的，事到如今，他不敢去探他鼻息，探他脉搏，不敢去听他心跳，他不会去掰开他眼皮，也不再呼唤他了，他像初生在人间一样一无所知，又像到了最后时刻仍然执迷不悟。他缓慢的，来来回回的，一遍遍的去扫查尔斯的睫毛。  
查尔斯……  
他想要开口，却一点声音也没有。

这趟通往世界尽头的火车，沿途经过冰河世纪留下的地衣和流金叠翠的远古森林，下午四点钟的余晖照在查尔斯发梢上，让他看起来如此生机盎然。

艾瑞克将查尔斯裹进臂弯里，他没法像一个朝圣者那样，攥紧回忆告诉自己早已在沿途的景致和周折之中抵达心中的终点，乌斯怀亚是真的近在咫尺，就差一点点……艾瑞克是那么的俗气，他所寻求的，不是什么超然物外的信仰之路，他想要个结实点的房子，有个庭院，有辆车，给温斯顿换个带地址的项圈，他和查尔斯可以无话不说，也可以无话可说，他不在乎，艾瑞克不懂查尔斯，他们早就不再试图去达成什么共识，甚至查尔斯不爱他也无所谓，他们今后可能会吵架、分手、各自启程，但不是现在，他们可以有一个离别，或早或晚，只要不是现在，他可以把日子一天天重复，直到他们稀里糊涂、随随便便的老了，烂了，化在泥里终于分不清谁是谁了，曾经沸腾的热血湮没在赤棕色的冻土里。

可那不是现在。

如果他在CIA见到查尔斯的当下杀了他就好了，艾瑞克不是真心这么想的，在难以抱怨的命运面前，他选择抱怨软弱的自己，他吃了很多苦，也让查尔斯吃了很多苦，他们一路走来，什么样的挫折都得承受，什么样的苦难都得吞咽，如此艰难的路途，并没有什么远大前程和信念在支持他们，他们心中没有光明，未来也没有什么特别的奇迹在等待，即便如此，无常的命运还是再次击败了一无所求的人类。查尔斯永远静止在某一刻了，而艾瑞克却一下子苍老了许多，整个世界以一种极为缓慢的速度背朝着他离去。

南极海的风自亿万年前跋山涉水汹涌而来，排山倒海地交汇在郎朗上空，坦荡壮阔，无边无际，它们初降时整个世界一无所有，第一块陆面尚未形成，第一颗陨石尚未划落，地壳上到处是浩瀚的海洋，没有人类，没有季节，没有逆戟鲸和孢子植物……也没有爱情和痛苦，风像有生命似的越刮越激烈，末日的残阳铺进车厢，光推影移，云遮云散，时间以摧枯拉朽的速度在他们身上奔走凋逝，裹挟着两颗岿然不动的心脏往亘古的黑暗远去，于岁月洪流之中艾瑞克白发苍髯，查尔斯韶华尽褪，他们蹒跚着步伐追寻一段旅程的终点，而在万象穷尽的另一端，创世纪的最初，时代的忧悼尚未侵扰大地上的异乡者，他们温热的胸腔中依然跃动着年轻的心跳，日复一日，年复一年，长长久久地回荡在无尽吹拂的风中。

起风了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乌斯怀亚的小火车是90年代才投入运营的，相比著名的灯塔，觉得它更可爱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想看穷兮兮的万磁王，于是有了个番外

南美能刷卡的地方不多，他们遇到最棘手的生存问题，现金。

万磁王怎么会是为金钱操心的人，他们的车在叫不出名字的沿海港口抛锚，半夜他到银行柜台准备砸提款机，就发现被人捷足先登了，根据情况来看已经坏了有一段时间。

这里是毒枭和黑帮盘踞的三不管地带，法律和人性显得微不足道。他走回两条街外的破宾馆，查尔斯的轮椅放在房间角落，查尔斯为他留了廊灯，人已经猫在被窝里睡着了，温斯顿蜷在床尾。

鉴于他们并不知道现在具体方位，地图和指南针也用不上，艾瑞克把查尔斯拖出被窝抱起来，查尔斯懒洋洋的挂他身上，整个儿蓬松绵软，俩人耳鬓厮磨，又揉又咬，也不知道艾瑞克摸了他哪儿，查尔斯哼哼唧唧的，拿湿漉漉的眼角剜他，艾瑞克差点就要钻到查尔斯衣服里了，退了半步稳住呼吸，又自个儿凑过去，边啃边告诉查尔斯得在这地方呆上一阵子。

也许可以找一份工作，打听怎么去阿根廷，顺便攒些钱。德国男人做什么都很可靠，查尔斯也不在意他说什么，正低头跟对方的皮扣眼较劲，这会儿他们像两个私奔的高中甜心，明明连明天在哪儿落脚都不知道，眼前的每一刻却都像拥有了全世界。

从艾瑞克角度看过去，可以看到对方睡衣后领下面一小片撒了雀斑的细白皮肤，他拿指头一寸一寸的点，查尔斯就一节一节的喘，耳廓边缘一圈透明的绯红，艾瑞克心痒难耐，弯下腰去啃他耳珠，查尔斯发出小动物般的呜咽，本能的在艾瑞克怀里挣扎，艾瑞克浑身血液顺着呻吟汇至脑门，直想把查尔斯掀翻在床就地正法，他去摸他下面，查尔斯一声呜咽哽在喉头，倏地软在怀里，明明也就矮了10公分左右，就好像完全被笼罩住了，能拢在掌心细细把玩似的，一副任人摆布的样子…

这么湿热、温驯的查尔斯…

润滑剂滴到床单上，查尔斯蹙着眉头张着嘴，双目失焦，面颊上的红晕一路蔓延到胸口，那难耐神态搅乱了艾瑞克，只好任凭本能去亲吻查尔斯光洁的额头和挺翘的鼻子，然后在查尔斯主动抬起下巴时攫住红唇，他们交换一遍又一遍湿漉漉的吻，艾瑞克专注地啃噬他的唇瓣，再细细扫过上颚和牙齿，吮吸着他的唾液，感知最微不足道的颤栗。

耳边是查尔斯模糊的鼻音，指尖是滚烫湿滑的触感，在旅馆鹅黄色的灯光中他们只能听见彼此的呼吸和舌尖发出的粘腻声响，查尔斯被完全困在艾瑞克双臂间，赶在快要窒息以前吻落到他下颚，为他舔掉溢出的涎液，查尔斯喘匀了呼吸，侧过脸来，俩人再度贴到一起。

即便不做全套，互相挨蹭也很惬意，艾瑞克两指并用地在查尔斯体内研磨，他无法描述有多么痴恋查尔斯迷离的反应，几乎到了神魂颠倒的程度。查尔斯抬起腰肢无声配合，俩人在被子底下辗转纠缠，渗出一层薄汗，肌肤相亲的滋味怎么会这么好，没有体验过的人根本不会懂。他咬紧腮帮裹着查尔斯的手去摸自己跨下，感受炽热的长度，俩人同时发出短促的低喘，“我想我们可以解决这个……”查尔斯喘息着嚅嗫，眼神飘忽的盯着空气中不存在的点。

“嘘…”艾瑞克俯下身去，拉开查尔斯双腿将自己嵌进去，他本意只是相互抚慰一番，但是想要填满查尔斯、想要完全占有一个人的终极欲望始终在他心底翻涌流窜，带着摧毁一切的力度，而查尔斯欣然接受这种毁灭。

艾瑞克咬紧牙关，沉下腰部，一边进犯一边抚摸查尔斯脊背，让他放松，硕大的顶端撑开淋漓的后穴，查尔斯呜咽了一声，上半身蓦地弹了一下，落回枕被里，又被艾瑞克牢牢圈住，如藤蔓般蔓延的快感像一串电流自尾椎窜起，查尔斯仰起头来，半挣脱半献祭地展露自己，如此甜美而令人着迷。艾瑞克将自己牢牢的楔入对方体内，享受被肠壁黏膜完美包覆的滋味。查尔斯红着眼角任自个儿被压倒洗劫，艾瑞克一定把他弄疼了，否则怎么解释那双蓝色眼睛里随时准备跌碎的泪水，和一声声急促的呼唤，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在耳边，像雷霆般轰然炸响。

“查尔斯……”艾瑞克哑着嗓子回应他，带着性感的张力，他深深的吐息，拿手捂住那张过分红润的嘴，感受柔嫩的唇瓣在掌间羽毛般的触感，查尔斯痴痴地去舔他手心，目光已然涣散，他压制住想要马上射精的冲动，低吼着将自己最深限度的埋进这具身体里，大力挺入抽出，体会来自甬道内部一阵阵的绞吮痉挛，好像在贪婪地渴求精液的浇灌。查尔斯弓起背来，张口咬住艾瑞克肩头，以免被撞散架。

相连的地方烫得吓人，过多的润滑剂被推挤出来，他手抖着拉扯艾瑞克短得握不住的头发，随着节奏的失序拔高了声线，那呻吟落进艾瑞克耳朵里，焚烧他仅剩的理智，查尔斯本应得到更温柔的对待，总是这样，每次都这样，全赖查尔斯不好，艾瑞克一边抱歉一边发狠，晶亮的汗水和体液很快打湿了床单。

在这离乡万里的渔村小旅馆，所有前尘过往都离他们无限遥远的地方，只有身下怦然的心跳给予艾瑞克无限安慰。他还是无法忽略来自胸膛甜蜜的痛楚，在内心深处有个无比清晰的念头在折磨他：他们如此相濡以沫的羁绊正是建立在查尔斯遭受过的苦难之上，他注视那双因情欲而浑浊的蓝眼睛，上帝，他愿意放弃和查尔斯之间的一切去挽回点什么，可一切都太迟了，他俯下身去，亲吻着甜美的唇为自己告解，对艾瑞克来说，遗憾和忏悔早已是微不足道的事情了。

自有概念以来，艾瑞克好像还从未为钱财操心过，战乱时期一袋黄金也抵不上一块面包的分量，成年后倚仗能力，确实过上了体面生活，彼时的艾瑞克有目标讲效率，钱财只是辅助手段，倘若让他从车间工人开始干，也未必有怨言，说白了有钱自然好，抹发油梳背头穿订制成衣，没钱也不至于就怎么个心理落差，换套装备罢了，岁月流金积少成多，总能把他带向有奶有蜜的未来，他是万磁王，英雄榜里的流放者，德裔男人里的犹太佬。

这是一家变种人经营的便利店。艾瑞克过来买个罐头，盯着收银台后面的招工告示发了会呆，店长叼着烟上下打量了艾瑞克一阵子，开口了，  
早上10点到晚上10点，管午餐和晚餐，工资日结，午休可以睡仓库阁楼，狗得牵到后门去。

她是个心灵感应者。

我这儿只招变种人，但工作时间不准用能力——至少客人面前不行。

花不了几天功夫艾瑞克就知道了，对工作内容有帮助的超能力者大概只有他和店长，因为店里另外两个雇工——一个货运员，黑人小伙子，能力是将自己变成冰冻形态，就像艾玛变成钻石形态那样；还有个收银员，年轻姑娘，可以将翅膀藏起来。

要是查尔斯能恢复过来，也许能开发出他们更多的潜能，艾瑞克并不打算联想那么多，他攒钱，打听路线，这儿的人连十公里外另外一个渔村都形容不出来，他只能等那些乘船而来的外地商贩进店买包烟或是一只打火机，然后用双方都不熟练的语言在揉皱的地图上比比划划。

这里是南美的海岸线，整片南美大陆是如此广袤，而他们从不渴望全部，心中的路只有那么一条，指引他们去向大陆尽头的唯一所在。

艾瑞克正和上了年纪的老船工热烈交谈，从地理到水文，对方来自中美洲，法语夹杂克里奥尔语，收银员走过来，三两句话帮他打发口齿不清的顾客。  
那个老家伙干了十几年焊接工，除了买烟和火腿罐头几乎不下船，他踏过的路面还没我三岁的侄儿多。她一脸戏谑。  
艾瑞克黑下脸来，一言不发。

收银员又花了两小时和德国男人攀交情。

客观说来和艾瑞克打交道也没那么困难，她在护士学校呆过，懂得一些专业的护理常识，给艾瑞克递烟的时候和他聊聊附近能找到的书摊报亭，告诉他店里落了灰的象棋盘正准备清仓，顺便说自己也很讨厌狗。

我爸爸也会飞，妈妈是普通人，因为有他们的保护，所以童年过得很天真，不过长大后就很麻烦了，想起离家后吃过的那些亏还会忍不住责怪他们。  
真有意思，估计那些曾经被查尔斯保护过的学生在独自面对整个庞杂的人类社会时候，也会一面怀念查尔斯为他们建造的乌托邦，一面埋怨查尔斯让他们太过软弱。  
我以前也认识一个会飞的姑娘，艾瑞克说，她跳舞很好。  
然后呢？收银员来了兴致。  
没了。  
没了？  
……没了。

他最后一次见到Angle是什么时候？明明带着查尔斯出逃不过是两个月前的事情，但是美国的一切好像上个世纪一样遥远。

店长招呼他俩到后仓帮忙，安第斯山脉西麓正是多雨季节，年久失修的天花板上有水迹晕开，一到下雨天就漏得厉害。屋子里亮着盏煤油灯，收银员可以飞到天花板上刷防水漆，艾瑞克帮忙把电路重新接上。一切井井有条，并因为井井有条而显得有些无所事事。

那家伙今天怎么没来？  
收银员在问另一个同事，那个能随时随地变成冰冻形态的青年。  
艾瑞克埋头拆电线，显得对此漠不关心。老实说，他甚至不愿花时间去记住他们的名字，当他需要帮忙时，总是一言不发的走到对方面前再开口。他不说早安，也不说明天见。他觉得自己实在有点儿老了，在内心深处他发现自己居然开始害怕一些微不足道的关系被建立和告别，以及告别以后可能引发的、更加微不足道的追忆，南美如此寥廓，他和查尔斯还有很多的路、很多的日子要走，这三个同胞只是注定的过客罢了。艾瑞克坚信自己的冷漠无可指摘，而这点理性上的自觉，又让他的冷漠显得那么用心良苦。

他家里有事，早上打电话请假了，店长回答，最近好像又开始搜捕变种人了，你俩多小心点。  
艾瑞克猛地抬头，正要开口询问。皮制军靴踩在青石板上的声音自后院传来，邦邦邦的，格外沉重。

女士下午好。对方一身制服，在逆光下只能分辨出肩头的军衔。

这里是Anna Karina经营的便利店吗？  
我就是Anna。店长迎上去。  
幸会，Karina太太。我是纠察队的Hans Landa上校。  
有什么事情吗？  
我希望你能邀请我到你的店里去，然后我们谈谈。  
当然，请。  
这两位是你的员工？这位军官转过身来盯着艾瑞克和收银员。  
是的，你们俩别愣着，天黑之前把仓库收拾干净。上校这边请。

他们侧身从后仓走过，艾瑞克没有抬头，他担心自己的眼神泄露出什么不友好的意味。  
便利店二楼有一块不足7个平方的休憩区，隔音并不怎么样。艾瑞克以眼角余光目送店长和军官上楼，放缓动作仔细分辨来自楼顶的谈话声。

很遗憾，我的西班牙语不怎么流利，继续说下去只会让我难堪，不过我听说您的英语很好。  
这是军官的声音。  
是的。  
既然是在你的店里，我请求你允许我换成英语进行下面的谈话。  
没问题。  
我对贵店的经营情况很熟悉了，在档案袋里，但我却不知道你对我是否熟悉，你知道我这趟拜访的目的吗？  
……是的。  
请告诉我你都知道些什么？  
……我听说，政府组建了一支纠察队，负责抓捕在这个片区的变种人。隐藏的，或是被看成变种人的人。  
很好，政府官员也没有你说得具体。  
但我仍然不知道您的来意……据我所知，9个月前政府就来搜查过了，这个片区已经没有变种人了。  
哦是的，我看过这个区域的报告，就像任何公司一样，组建了新的管理层，相同的工作总是要再重复一遍，大多只是浪费时间。军官笑道。

拧开墨水瓶的动静、钢笔吸墨的动静、翻动档案袋的动静……这位军官开始问话了。  
我有几个问题需要你配合回答，调查完贵店，我的部门就不再登门了。

艾瑞克还想再听下去，收银员却拉着他逃到门外去。

全世界都在搜捕变种人，至少美洲大陆是如此，艾瑞克以为他们逃得足够快足够远了，一回头却发现历史的车轱辘马上就要从他们身上碾过去。

他们走到码头中央，天色灰蒙，海风凛冽，鱼腥和铁锈混合的咸湿味道扑面而来。

也许我们见不到他了。  
谁。  
今天请假的伙计，收银员说，他一紧张就变身，根本经不起盘问，一旦开始地毯式搜捕，被发现就是早晚的事情。

艾瑞克试着不让自己表现得太在乎，他已经见过许许多多的同胞在他生命中出现又消失，只有他和查尔斯两个人幸存下来，他也只需要查尔斯，再多一分的牵连都会让他有些难以承受。又因为只有他和查尔斯两个人，以至任何人来人往都像列车轰鸣而过一样难以忽略，这是多么辩证又残忍的关系。

我们老板，同事摸出烟盒，几个月前她男人在海军部队服役，也是个变种人，好像被发现了，逃跑时候跳下船，碰到了海里的高压电缆，连尸体都没找到，倒是免去被泡在福尔马林的耻辱。

靠近码头的海水总是很浑浊，巨大的轮船底部，红色防锈漆褪得差不多了，密密麻麻的附着着海葵和藤壶。艾瑞克专注的盯着那些赘生物，陷入长久的沉默。

所以你最好小心点儿，别老在她面前秀恩爱，当心她把你赶出去。  
秀恩爱？  
你该不会这点自觉都没有吧？你每天一下班就闪人，还老占用柜台电话，你说话的语调还很恶心。说真的，你们怎么会从美国一路跑到这儿来？私奔吗？太浪漫了吧。

收银员喋喋不休的，艾瑞克望着暗色的海面，这会儿风停了，桅杆上的帆布平静的耷拉下来，在阴天，连码头工人也少了很多，世界像张静止的画布，他有点体会到那些普世层面上的上班族，在结束一天的劳碌之后迫切想回家拥抱妻儿的心情了。外面的世界是如此血雨腥风，而只有查尔斯的蓝眼睛是他唯一的归处，没有风吹的时间里，他也能带艾瑞克到更高更远的地方去。

 

翌日艾瑞克如常去上班，走到店门口时候看见他的两个同事——包括昨天休假的小伙子，蹲在门口擦窗玻璃，他看起来好好的，正跟收银员分享一只打火机。这是雨过天晴的一天，出岫的涔云堆积在上空，阳光自云层最深处如岩浆一样倾泻下来，贯穿阴霾，在小镇周围投下金灿灿的光辉。艾瑞克徒然升起一种名为“感激”的情绪，为他和为自己。

算上内仓也不过80平米左右的便利店能有多少事呢，艾瑞克每天调拔补货整理陈列登记报损，一个人干完所有活儿，还兼修厕所和清扫厨余，第一周店长简直觉得赚翻了，她本打算招个姑娘，她收下艾瑞克无非证明她是个女人，实际艾瑞克即便什么也不干，光站在收银台前也够赏心悦目，第二周店长又觉得恐怖，这个全自动机器人好像永远没法停下来，实在没事干就清洁货架，连标签贴也得摆得整整齐齐，她偷窥他的大脑，这枚五好员工在工作时间当真是半分杂念也没有，偏执狂加强迫症，典型的连环杀手性格。这世界上是真的有这样的人啊，好像没有什么能叫他幽幽怨怨的死，却也没有什么能叫他开开心心的活。

但连环杀手会打电话，压低声音问对方起床没，对方嘟嘟囔囔的很会撒娇，店长钻进德国男人的思维罅隙里，像看一场带雪花屏的电影，这边她的员工说该起床吃药啦，那边没有半分体谅的意思，说你翘班回来吧，你回来我再起床。这种弱智对话每天都在重复，怎么有这么不懂事的小情人，但她的员工笑出八颗牙齿，依赖与被依赖早就难以区分。

艾瑞克白天在仓库搬货架，吃过午饭后把晚餐留下来，带回去给查尔斯。

无论艾瑞克带什么回来，查尔斯都说好吃。这么一个偏僻港口一家不怎么样的便利店做出来的不怎么样的工作餐，能好吃到哪儿去呢，但查尔斯的语气和表情没有半分虚假，这才让艾瑞克更加难过。

又一片积雨云飘过港口上空，一到下雨天查尔斯就连带温斯顿出去放风的权利也被剥夺。他百无聊赖、蔫儿吧唧的将自己卷在棉被里，一脸幽怨的盯着即将出门的艾瑞克。

我得去上班。德国男人不为所动。  
查尔斯噘着嘴，艾瑞克上班时候他只能呆在这间45平米左右的旅馆房间里看书或者玩温斯顿，房间里摆了台卡式录音机，还有狗狗玩具，艾瑞克努力让查尔斯不至于太无聊，查尔斯当然够胆自己跑出去，但他不想和艾瑞克吵架，也不想艾瑞克担心。

今天下暴雨了。查尔斯说，下暴雨就没有船会过来，没有船就没有客人，没有客人就没有生意……你可以请假。  
谢谢你的逻辑学解说，但我要去上班了。  
你别去。  
再见。

他连句“乖乖等我回来”也没有，查尔斯倒回床铺，几秒钟后又坐起身来，盯着紧闭的房门看了一会儿，想拿枕头砸过去。  
床头紧挨着着一扇飘窗，窗外豪雨瓢泼，查尔斯半撑起身子注视窗外的街景，他靠得太近，玻璃上很快结了水汽，再被他擦掉，但楼道里始终没有看到人影走出，也许他错过了。  
门又打开了。查尔斯回头。  
我忘记带伞。  
艾瑞克板着脸走到查尔斯面前，查尔斯愣愣地看着他，噗嗤就笑了，他揪住艾瑞克衣襟往自己身上倒，俩人吻到了一起。

雨天的寒意从艾瑞克外套上散发出来，而被窝里的查尔斯暖得像座熔炉，盯着艾瑞克的眼睛明亮更明亮。

就这样翘班没问题吗？  
就这样不让我去上班没问题吗？  
查尔斯气笑了，去咬德国男人的鼻头，上帝啊，他爱这个男人。

船舶的汽笛声自渺远海岸线传来，在大风天，大雨天里，躲在干燥柔软的被窝看书或是什么都不做，应该是很惬意的事情吧，像世界末日里拥有了一小片角落一样……

艾瑞克的指头从查尔斯面颊滑下去，停在第一颗扣子上。查尔斯笑意盈盈，装作好像完全不知道艾瑞克要做什么似的，他是那么的纯良无辜。

艾瑞克俯下身，决定放弃思考，遵循满腔柔情去亲吻查尔斯光洁的额头和轻颤的睫毛，查尔斯稍稍抬起下巴，自觉开启唇瓣，随便艾瑞克探进去，带着侵袭一切的气势，收缴他的唾液，将他舌根吮到发麻，让他难以呼吸和抵抗，雷鸣般的心跳震颤他鼓膜，却根本分不清是谁的。每一场亲热都让他目眩神迷，思维自地心深处无限坠落，而只有艾瑞克的吻是他唯一能够得到的。俩人在被窝里你来我往的争夺氧气和唾液，这会儿艾瑞克压在查尔斯身上，下一秒查尔斯反过来趴在艾瑞克胸口，他们像春天山坡上的熊一样滚来滚去，温斯顿伏在床脚摇了摇尾巴，一点也不打算加入低智人类的游戏里去。

窗外的雨势变大了，带着风砸在窗玻璃上，噼啪作响，春宵苦短，艾瑞克直起身来，一把将查尔斯两爪子扣在头顶上，居高临下的看着查尔斯，这是他喜欢的姿势，充满征服意味，而且查尔斯不甘心的挣扎，也特别可爱，他腾出一只手去拆查尔斯的棉质睡衣，一下子就被查尔斯挣开了手腕，查尔斯拉着对方衣摆正要反击，一阵天旋地转的，砰一声闷响，俩人连人带被跌到木地板上。查尔斯本来撑在艾瑞克上方，迅速被艾瑞克掼到身下，大团被子像棉花一样轻柔的包裹了他们，到这一刻查尔斯偏过头，咬着下唇哑然失笑，他稳了稳心跳再对上艾瑞克的眼，那一眼让他迅速把目光瞥向别处，但没有用，红晕爬上查尔斯耳根，艾瑞克的眼神徒然变得危险，像逼近的猎豹，而且艾瑞克压得太近了，他们之间的空气浓得化不开，呼吸纠缠在一起，艾瑞克去咬他脖子，温热的鼻息喷洒在敏感的皮肤上，查尔斯软下腰来，眼神飘忽，满面潮红，实在不知把视线落哪儿才好。

他无力的挣了挣，喃喃地说，你弄疼我了，艾瑞克。  
他这么说时候艾瑞克只想更狠的弄疼他。艾瑞克抬起头来钳住他下巴，调整角度再一次吻住查尔的唇，迫切地舔过上颚和牙齿，又嫌不能一次吞吃入腹似的，胡乱将吻挪到脸颊和下巴上，他伸出狼爪去揉查尔斯胸口的布料，查尔斯由着他乱咬乱啃，整个人酥倒在艾瑞克手口并用的攻势下，眼角带泪，气喘吁吁，看起来也没有比艾瑞克清醒到哪儿去……艾瑞克扯过被罩，将两人完全困在棉织物的天地间，让查尔斯哪儿也躲不了，也让这小片稀薄的空气烧得更烫，查尔斯努力喘匀了呼吸，侧过脸来，嘴唇微张，一个字也抖不出，他捧住艾瑞克面颊，艾瑞克一手箍住他腰侧，他们总算好好对视了一次。

东方人喜欢榻榻米和布団是有道理的，视野之间的一切都被放大了，熟悉的格局显现出与日常截然不同的陌生，四周那么的寂静，在微弱的光线中，家具的暗影蔚然成荫……当人们结束一天，准备滑入梦乡时，孤身面对房间里一个浩大的世界，任何细微的动静都在成倍翻涌，连呼出的空气也次第舒展开去，又落入无边的岑寂中……但是当两个人就这么滚作一团时，再微小的温情也变得意味深长，同床共枕的绵绵情意徒然浓烈，令他们都有些措手不及，查尔斯展开胳膊环上艾瑞克颈弯，像迎接一场巨大的幸福……他们又吻到了一起。

暴雨打在窗台的盆栽上，雷鸣像来自另一个世界一样遥远。

查尔斯衣衫尽褪，失去知觉的腿毫无生气的平展，让他的反应无可遮蔽，干燥的大手沿着他肋部往下到腰侧，来回摩挲，不去照顾查尔斯脆弱的部位，查尔斯红着眼眶喘着粗气，一手揪着艾瑞克完好的衣襟，一手哆哆嗦嗦的去拉艾瑞克的手碰自己，他拿艾瑞克一点办法也没有，艾瑞克也是，这么活色生香、神志不清地企求给予的查尔斯就在他掌心下……他埋下脸去着迷的亲查尔斯腿根，查尔斯喘得更厉害了，艾瑞克耐心的吞吐，又去舔他会阴，唇舌要再往下，被查尔斯无力的制止，没什么份量的拳头落在艾瑞克肩背，他说不要，尾音发颤，艾瑞克为这声音更执着的往下探去，舌头抵在入口处，舔湿每一道褶皱，那团湿滑的东西企图钻进去，查尔斯浑身剧烈地颤抖，声调支离破碎，哭泣和呻吟根本分不清楚。

操我。他自暴自弃地说。  
再说一遍。  
操我，艾瑞克，求你。他一边说一边要去摸艾瑞克阴茎，这动作让艾瑞克再难以自持，他扑回去咬查尔斯嘴唇，下身胡乱往查尔斯臀缝里顶，弄得一片滑腻，他花了好一会儿功夫才找准位置，头部刚塞进去时俩人都忍不住哆嗦了一下，艾瑞克握住查尔斯腰侧，没有任何停顿的开始抽插，查尔斯连叫都叫不出来，粗长的性器贯穿柔嫩的肠肉，他半翕着眼睑，连根指头也动不了了，前端随着律动颤巍巍地吐出一汩汩白浊，艾瑞克拿手指去沾他腹部的浊液，抹到查尔斯嘴边，换作在从前，他绝对无法想象对查尔斯做这样的事情，而查尔斯也绝不会像现在这样，红着眼睛带着近乎痴迷的表情，乖顺的伸出舌尖舔掉。

交合处的快感层层叠叠累积上来，随时就要决堤，艾瑞克缓下节奏，将查尔斯翻过身去，压低肩膀捞起腰部，方便他插得更深，这姿势既能避免受控于查尔斯泫然欲泣的表情，又能看见查尔斯白玉似的脊背和腰窝，在光线投射下，细密的汗水闪耀迷人的光泽，这姿势很好，查尔斯什么都很好，艾瑞克喘息片刻，退出身来，再大力掰开臀瓣，露出红肿的洞口，湿透的甬道内部一览无遗，像有呼吸似的一收一缩，让他看红了眼，他重新挺动腰杆，尽根没入，阴茎狠狠擦过熟悉的腺体，本来神智涣散的查尔斯触电似的僵直了身子，一声吟泣哽在喉头，前面又断断续续的出去了一波……艾瑞克掐住他根部以冲刺的速度狠狠抽出再捅入，没有半分怜惜的意思，在高潮没顶之前他将查尔斯彻底禁锢在自己身下，伏在查尔斯背上咬住他颈项，持续不断的射精让查尔斯发出小动物般的低鸣，他这辈子都不可能放开查尔斯了。

那天余下的时间里，他们半梦半醒，完全忽略了饥饿感，睡着时候四肢缠绕相拥而眠，睁开双眼后再度吸吮彼此的体温，夜晚降临，查尔斯枕在艾瑞克臂弯握着他的手，他说，

我这辈子真是太幸福了。

 

往南的路线已经摸清，艾瑞克给吉普车换了台新的发动机，积攒的薪酬也足够他们驱车到下一座城镇，不过他还是答应了店长的要求，待到下个月中旬为止，短暂的雨季过后，会有大批北航的船舶停靠在渔港进行补给和小商品买卖交易，远离陆地律法的航海远行是变种人藏匿身份的首选出路，不愁找不到人手顶替。

原本他应该和店长以及两位同事有场告别晚餐，他不是一个形式主义者，但查尔斯会乐意陪同的。

原本。

这个再寻常不过的下午，几架侦察机从便利店上方低空飞过，燃烧弹砸下来的地方，顷刻间夷为平地。

艾瑞克和店长正在后仓核对账目，短短几秒时间，一切都在剧烈的降临和结束。铁质货架压在艾瑞克上方，被艾瑞克织成一张防护网，但没什么用，大火很快扑了过来。不远处，店长倒在几块水泥板废墟里。

在火光照耀不到的街对面，停靠着一辆军方牌照的吉普车，几个士兵端着狙击枪严阵以待，随时准备击毙自火海中出逃的人，艾瑞克认得车里的军官，那次到访并非什么询问，只是踩点而已。艾瑞克在废墟里挪动金属，拼命要将店长挖出来，店长在他脑海里大吼大叫，要他快跑。

你这蠢货，带着你的小情人快跑。

艾瑞克没有回应她，理智上他知道店长说得对，也许他很快会葬身在这家便利店，也许当他救出店长的下一秒对方就停止了呼吸，如果他有点思考能力，他应该把后院的吉普车开出来，驾着车拐去旅馆带上查尔斯，有多远滚多远。历史的车轱辘在前进，走得慢的被碾过身躯，走得快的驻足片刻，终究还是要转身奋力往前跑，否则下一个被碾压的将是自己。

然而这个世界已经不值得被理智对待。

他身上多处挂彩，模样狼狈，他去拉店长，对方半个身子压在水泥板下，鲜血自她背后蔓延，很快浸湿了艾瑞克双手。

到这一刻，说什么都是多余，只有店长咆哮着要他滚，一遍遍的，直到变成黯哑的哭泣为止。艾瑞克挪动钢筋掀开水泥板，店长下腹一团血肉模糊，脏器和布料黏在一起，已经辨不清楚。  
坚持住。艾瑞克这么说着要去架起她，5米开外的地方，不知道什么易燃品被点着了，火舌以爆炸的速度在他眼前窜起，一阵令人眩晕的热浪迎面袭来，艾瑞克怀疑自己已经烧起来了。

却触到一具结冰的躯体。

是货运员挡在他们面前，冰冻形态下，还能分辨出痛苦的神态……他正被彻底燃烧。

艾瑞克！放开Karina太太！她已经死了！！收银员自他头顶盘旋而下，翅膀上鲜血淋漓，已经露出骨骼。艾瑞克拉着店长，她拉着艾瑞克，大火马上就要将冰冻的青年吞噬了。

你太蠢了艾瑞克。血水和眼泪打湿了她的妆面，她伏在艾瑞克颈后，安抚似的要他放手。

艾瑞克，我们不能都死在这儿……还有人在等你，要死也得去跟他死在一块儿。

但艾瑞克握着店长的手始终没有松开，收银员一根指节一根指节的去掰开，她说。

现在，从后院跑出去，不要回头。

下一刻艾瑞克正要拦住她，收银员像真正的天使降临一样，在他面前展开洁白的羽翼，西斯廷教堂里的圣母像有着和她相同的神采，不远处，准星后的一双双眼睛一定也看呆了，一时间没有人开枪。

Hans军官在座驾里咆哮，枪声响起，在翅膀的掩护下，艾瑞克拼命往后院跑，怎么会这样，怎么会这样。

在CIA的实验室里，每天目睹着同胞死亡的查尔斯都在想些什么呢？

世界已经这样了，还要活下去吗？

他驾着车一路开回旅店，查尔斯看着他的模样惊呆了，他抱着查尔斯下楼，开出小镇的路上有纠察队盘查车辆，他没有再给对方掏枪的机会，查尔斯看着他，吉普车驶过的地方，狙击枪停在半空，扫射所有人类。艾瑞克加速油门，整部车几乎飞起，温斯顿在后座受惊的狂吠，被查尔斯抱在怀里。

他们离海岸已经很远很远了……

艾瑞克……我们停一停，你受伤了……我帮你止血……  
艾瑞克没有回答他。吉普车继续沿5号公路行驶，浩荡的安第斯山包围了他们，目力所及全是笔直的悬崖峭壁，埋在山谷深处的这条公路孤零零地蜿蜒起伏着，不断延伸到更南的地方去。

……艾瑞克。查尔斯再开口，带了颤音。  
别问了……  
……  
不想不容易……不问，总可以吧。  
……对不起。  
他没有回头，但能感觉到查尔斯在咬紧牙关无声流泪。

前方是蔚然的山野和碧绿的草甸，黄昏从迭岭深处开始，拓荒的年代，人类前仆后继为修路献出生命，沿途能看到大大小小的纪念碑和神龛，逝去的生命在群山之间留下了曾经存在过的痕迹，山风在有节奏的吹拂，听起来像心跳一样。

他该忘记他们吗？他该记住他们吗？傍晚的风夹裹河谷的迷雾轻柔拂来，他大口大口的呼吸，以免让泪水溢出眼眶。

这世界已经坏得如此彻底了吗？连“谋生”也成为一种罪恶了吗？当艾瑞克驾着车逃离便利店的时候，连上帝也难以祝福他们活着的事实，他们再次被幸存了下来，也被遗弃了下来，在这场长途跋涉之中，让他们感到恐惧的，不是敌人，也不是死亡……便利店工作真的很无聊，同事之间也只是点头之交，但是就那么无能为力的等待“毁灭”活生生的呈现在眼前，即便他们经历过那么多生死、那么多绝望，还是没有办法习惯，没有办法告诉自己“这都是没有办法的事情。”

吉普车缓下来，匀速地在行进在山林莽野中前进，他们驶入牧区，往窗外望出去，白色的毡房子一簇簇的扎在河流边，牧民赶着羊群从他们眼前疾驰而过，妇女在毡房门外支起锅炉，炊烟飘荡，暮霭沉沉，奶香混着薪柴的气味可以从很远很远的地方一阵一阵地扑过来……在艾瑞克规划好的路线里，他们应该在这里驻脚停歇，但艾瑞克不管不顾的笔直朝前，微弱的念头在他心头盘旋，他怕他一旦停下来，就再也走不动了。

这场人生真的还值得留念吗？值得争取吗？

肖和纳粹没有打败他，查尔斯的遭遇没有打败他，阿萨佐、天使、白皇后……这些人和他有过命的交情，他们的份量远超便利店里三个无关紧要的同胞，然而正是这点“无关紧要”，让艾瑞克意识到自己在命运面前是此渺小、低微、轻如尘埃……在万籁俱寂这一刻，唯有苍山中回荡着窣窣的风声，听起来像生命孱弱的呼吸…这个有着钢铁意志的男人迟来地感受到一种名为“迷惘”的情绪。

命运的答案究竟在哪里。

新月初升，他目送一群椋鸟奔向最后的残阳，夜晚还是毫无缺憾的降临了。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安娜·卡里娜、汉斯·兰德上校，以及之后的对话，喜欢戈达尔和昆汀的人应该狠熟悉了:-D


End file.
